Wild Young Hearts
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *TNA* Shannon Moore is on a mission to keep his sister Melody away from Alex Shelley, but finds it harder when he meets Dixie Carter's niece Dee, who just happens to be the Guns' new valet...
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my new story! It's also my first TNA story.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

***NOTE* Outside of the ring, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley will be referred to by their real names. (Joshua Harter & Patrick Martin)**

**Enjoy the chapter and let me know if you like it. **

"Now, I am laying some ground rules." Dixie Carter informed her niece Dee.

"Aunt Dixie, I'm twenty two." The brunette replied.

"And when was the last time you acted your age?" Dixie raised a brow.

"So, I wanted to have some fun…" Dee shrugged and sighed.

"Well, some of us have work to do." Dixie reminded her.

Dee was the daughter of Dixie's older brother. She could be a handful, which was why Dixie was none too pleased when she had to take her in. Apparently Dee's parents had had enough of her partying and reluctance to do anything work related. She could do anything that she wanted to; with top marks in her exams and stunning features she was the envy of some girls. Now it was up to Dixie to tame her niece.

"Ok then, what do you suggest?" Dee asked her.

"I need someone to keep an eye on you." Her aunt replied.

"Seriously?" the younger brunette's green eyes widened.

"You're going to be a valet for the Motor City Machine Guns." Dixie informed her.

"Why can't I just hang out?" Dee pouted a little.

"Because I have to work and I can't trust you to behave yourself." Dixie replied.

There was a knock on the door of Dixie's office. She walked over an opened the door to reveal the two guys that were in charge of keeping an eye on Dee for the foreseeable future. They both entered the office, greeting their boss as they did so before sitting down in the chairs either side of the younger brunette. Dee felt as though she were under arrest.

"This is my niece Dee." Dixie informed the two guys.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Patrick." The first man told her.

"And I'm Josh." The other added.

"I thought the Guns were called Alex and Chris." Dee frowned confusedly.

"No, those are our ring names. Our real names are Patrick and Josh." Patrick informed her.

"I thought she would have known who we were." Josh nodded.

"Last time she was here she didn't know who anyone was. She was drunk out of her mind." Dixie sighed.

"Please, that was like a year ago." Dee rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, from now on you'll do what these guys say." Dixie told her.

"Yep, first stop is wardrobe." Patrick nodded.

"Wardrobe, why?" Dee frowned confusedly.

"So that we can dress you to match us." Josh replied.

"Come again?" the younger brunette raised a brow.

"We have a match tonight, so you need to do your job and be our valet." Patrick informed her.

"Don't mess this up." Dixie warned her niece before opening the office door and seeing the trio out.

"We'll keep our eyes on her Dixie." Patrick assured his boss.

"Wardrobe!" Josh gave a lopsided grin.

"Kill me now." Dee sighed.

Meanwhile, there was a family dispute going on in one of the locker rooms.

"Make sure you keep your eyes on us this week!" Shannon Moore warned his younger sister Melody.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Melody shrugged.

"Please! Everyone saw how you were making eyes at Alex Shelley." Shannon's tag partner Jesse Neal replied.

"He's the one who was checking me out!" the blonde folded her arms.

"Really?" Shannon raised a brow.

"Why are you being so overprotective?" Melody frowned at her older brother.

"Two reasons. Firstly, he's not the guy for you. He just wants to get laid and he's damned if he thinks he's doing that with my baby sister. Secondly, the day you were born I promised to look after you. That's why I'm telling you to be careful." Shannon replied.

"Shannon, I'm twenty six. Not a baby." Melody let out a frustrated sigh.

"Plus, you're like a sister to me too. I agree with Shannon." Jesse added.

"Thanks!" Melody replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Now go get ready. We have our match soon." Shannon told her.

Melody nodded and went to change into her ring gear. She was usually dressed casually and wore very little make-up with her blonde hair in a loose ponytail. As the valet for Ink Inc. she wore mostly black, as well as dark eye make up which brought out her hazel coloured eyes. Tonight she was wearing a black lace corset style top with black tights and biker boots. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up and sprayed with hairspray so that it spiked up.

She met up with her brother again as he and Jesse waited to go out for the match. Tonight was a four-way tag team match. It was to be Generation Me, Beer Money and the Guns versus Ink Inc. who went out first. The Guns were the last to make their entrance, along with their new valet. The crowd went wild for the Guns and cheered louder when they saw Dee step in between the guys. She wore faded jeans and a ripped black t-shirt with 'Motor City' in silver lettering.

"Finally, to be accompanied by DeeDee, Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley. They are the Motor City Machine Guns!" the announcer boomed.

"Who the hell is she?" Jesse whispered to his tag team partner.

"I have no idea." Shannon replied, admiring her striking good looks.

"Stop staring!" Melody hissed at her older brother.

"Everyone else is." Shannon reasoned with her.

There was nothing more to say as the bell rang. Robert Roode and Shannon were starting off in the ring. Melody curiously eyed the new girl and hoped that she wasn't interested in the object of her affections. Melody Moore was officially jealous of a girl she had no idea existed until two minutes previously. The blonde let her attention switch back to inside the ring, where her brother had just downed Roode with a head scissor.

Shannon went to whip his opponent off the ropes, but Roode countered and Chris Sabin managed to hot tag Shannon and get into the match. The Guns began what they usually did by switching places after each move and bringing more punishment to the isolated opponent. Out of nowhere, Roode managed to push Alex Shelley with such force that he flew over the top rope and landed on the mats beside Melody. With her brother's eyes boring into the back of her head, Melody reached out and extended her hand to help pull the fallen Gun to his feet.

"Throw him in!" Jesse yelled, hoping that it would look like she was helping him up to get him back in the ring quickly.

"Get in!" she nudged him towards the ring. The blonde tried not to blush as he winked in her direction.

The match ended when James Storm pinned Max Buck for the three count. Melody did her duty and helped her team out of the ring and to the backstage area. Jesse and Shannon both hopped up onto a crate to take a seat as Melody handed them a bottle of water each. She also handed them a clean towel each. Neither of them paid any attention to her though, as the Guns and their new valet approached. Melody turned to see her potential love rival with a smirk on her face.

"Who's your new friend?" Jesse asked.

"This is Dee." Josh replied.

"She's Dixie's niece." Patrick added.

"Are you here for long?" Melody asked her.

"Probably. My parents made me move with aunt Dixie." Dee rolled her eyes.

"Come to think of it, you do have a slight look of your aunt." Jesse nodded slowly.

"Oh, seeing as you're not clued up already, this is Shannon, Jesse and Melody." Josh introduced them to Dee.

"You're the valet too huh?" Dee raised a brow towards the blonde woman.

"My brother insists on keeping an eye on me." Melody nodded.

"Shannon's her brother." Patrick explained, seeing confusion in her expression.

"I see the resemblance." Dee smiled.

"No way. Melody's way hotter than her brother." Patrick grinned.

"So, we'll see you around." Jesse nodded as Shannon and Melody went to leave.

"Great." Josh nodded.

"She is smoking hot." Shannon whispered as they walked along the hallway.

"I never knew that Dixie had a niece." Jesse frowned.

"So, why can you be all over her and I can't even have a conversation with Patrick?" Melody asked.

"You actually started calling him by his real name?" Jesse raised a brow.

"I don't give a crap what his name is. He is not getting anywhere near you without getting past me first." Shannon told his sister.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What are your thoughts on the OCs so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my TNA story Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter.**  
**I appreciate it and I'm so pleased with the feedback.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

"So, how was it out there?" Dixie asked her niece as she entered the office.

"Not bad. My babysitters don't seem that bad." Dee shrugged.

"You meet anyone else?" Dixie asked her.

"Just those punk guys, Ink Inc. And their valet." Dee added.

"Oh, Shannon and Jesse. Melody is around your age. Maybe you two could hang out?" Dixie suggested.

"Maybe not. I don't think she likes me much." Dee shook her head.

"What gave you that idea?" the older brunette frowned.

"She was giving me weird looks out there." The younger brunette replied.

"It was probably for the benefit of the fans. Not personal." Dixie assured her.

"Whatever. So are we getting some food?" Dee asked her aunt.

"Seeing as you've been on good behaviour." Dixie nodded.

"Thai?" the younger brunette raised a brow.

"Yeah, why not." Her aunt nodded and followed her out of the office.

Meanwhile, some of the TNA guys were heading to the bar across the street. Shannon was sitting at a table with his sister and tag team partner. Melody seemed to be preoccupied with something, or someone.

"Why aren't you drinking your beer?" Shannon raised a brow at his sister.

"I am drinking it." The blonde replied frostily.

"Jeez, is it that time of the month?" Shannon sighed.

"Shannon!" Melody gasped and punched him in the arm.

"No, she's pissed because Alex has a new valet." Jesse grinned before making kissing noises.

"I am not." Melody frowned.

"You better not be. If he goes anywhere near you he'll be losing an important part of his anatomy." Shannon said before taking a swig of his beer.

"Shannon, I'm a big girl now. Let me make my own decisions." Melody pleaded with her brother.

"So, I just wait until you come crying to me? After he's had his way and lost interest?" the Prince of Punk folded his arms.

"You guys are both stubborn." Jesse shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm not stubborn." Melody frowned.

"Me either." Shannon added.

"Don't look now, but lover boy just walked in." Jesse smirked as he spotted both Guns.

"Oh jeez, they're coming over." Shannon leaned his head back and sighed.

"Good evening." Patrick grinned and took the vacant seat next to Jesse.

"It was until you arrived." Shannon muttered under his breath.

"Josh! Over here!" Patrick waved to his tag team partner, who had been to get the drinks.

"Hey guys." Josh nodded as he set down the drinks.

"Can I get anyone else a drink?" Patrick raised a brow.

"Another beer." Shannon nodded and pushed his empty beer bottle across the table.

"Jesse? Melody?" Josh asked.

"I'll have the same as Shannon, and she's still drinking her beer." Jesse replied.

"Wouldn't want her getting too drunk." Shannon said, glaring across at Patrick.

Dixie and Dee grabbed a table at a local Thai restaurant and ordered some appetisers. The TNA President looked across at her niece, unsure of whether to talk about her issues or just stick to small talk. Dee looked apprehensive, as if she was expecting a lecture or a counselling session. The older brunette opted for the small talk option.

"So, do you think you could get to like wrestling?" Dixie asked her niece.

"I guess so. The crowds are pretty cool." Dee nodded.

"You could be a Knockout. You have the family good looks." Dixie winked across at her.

"Yeah, apparently we look alike." Dee gave a half smile.

"I've been told that I'm an attractive woman." Dixie raised a brow.

"I don't think I look like any of the Knockouts." Dee frowned a little.

"Isn't that a good thing, originality?" Dixie asked her niece.

"Is Melody a Knockout?" Dee asked her.

"Yes. She competes in Knockout matches as well as being the valet for Ink Inc." Dixie replied.

"Cool." The younger brunette nodded as the food arrived.

An hour later, Shannon appeared to have chilled out slightly. It must have been the three beers that he'd drunk in quick succession. Jesse and Josh were currently trying to make a tower out of beer mats, which was destined to fail. Patrick kept letting his eyes wander over to the blonde in the corner. She was unlike the other girls that he was usually around. They all wanted to attract him with sultry make-up and bust enhancing clothes. All he was interested in was Melody.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said, standing up and climbing over Josh's lap.

"Don't be too long." Shannon yelled after his sister.

"Make a distraction." Patrick whispered to his tag team partner.

"Um, so how do you guys like Dee?" Josh asked the two guys across from him.

"Shannon thinks she's hot." Jesse replied.

"I wouldn't argue with that. She has one hell of an attitude though." Josh nodded slowly.

"Is she staying for long?" Jesse asked.

"From what we've been told, she's here for a while." Josh nodded.

"I think I left my wallet at the bar." Patrick sighed and stood up.

"Go get it then." Josh told his partner.

"Won't be long." The Detroit native nodded.

Melody was ready to go home and curl into a ball to die. She felt like she hadn't had the best of days. Splashing her face with cold water, the blonde dried her hands and went to leave the bathroom. She opened the door to find that Patrick was blocking her path. He smiled at her and leaned against the wall as the blonde felt the blood rush to her cheeks. One look and she was blushing bright pink as he leaned in close to her face.

"What are you doing? You do know this is the ladies bathroom?" Melody motioned towards the door.

"I know it is. I was looking for you." He replied.

"Why? Shannon will kill you." The blonde smirked a little.

"Because I wanted to do this…" Patrick replied, leaning further towards her.

Before anything else could happen, there was a huge crash from the bar area. The two of them broke apart.

"Shouldn't we see what that was?" Melody raised a brow.

"Not until I've done what I came to do." Patrick replied in a whisper.

"Go on then." The blonde nodded.

After a moment of lingering, the Detroit native lifted the blonde's chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Melody silently moaned her approval as his hands snaked around her waist. They broke apart for a second time at the sound of Jesse's voice.

"Shannon!"

"Where is she?" Melody heard her brother ask.

"Here." The blonde replied as she exited the bathroom.

"I thought you might have been with him." Shannon pointed accusingly at the Gun.

"I was in the bathroom." Melody shrugged.

"And I just came to see if I left my wallet in the men's room." Patrick added.

"Did you find it?" Josh asked his tag team partner.

"Turns out, it was in my other pocket." Patrick gave an exasperated look.

"Come on Mel. Time to go." Shannon frowned.

"See you guys." Jesse waved goodbye to the Guns.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any thoughts on the OCs so far? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**There'll be more of Dee in later chapters, but Melody is the focus for these few chapters at first. **

The following day the TNA stars had to be up early for travelling. There were two live shows planned in Nashville, Tennessee. Melody sat patiently as her brother finished up in the bathroom. She had a match against Madison Rayne at the first show, which was why she was annoyed at her brother for wasting time. Jesse walked into the room with a panicked expression, which was completely unlike him.

"What is it?" Melody asked him.

"Slight problem…" he replied.

"What problem?" Shannon asked as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Our car won't start. It's completely useless." Jesse explained.

"Oh great!" Melody sighed.

"We'll grab a ride with someone else." Shannon shrugged.

"There's three of us, plus luggage." Melody frowned.

"Besides, everyone else has already left." Jesse added.

"Nice one bro." The blonde woman looked at Shannon.

"How is this my fault?" he frowned confusedly.

"If you hadn't been taking so long, we would have known about the car earlier, then there might actually be someone that we could hitch a ride with." Melody raged.

"Jeez, I'm sorry!" Shannon sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll go and see if I can get a replacement any time soon." Jesse offered.

Meanwhile, Dixie had decided to trust her niece to travel with both Guns who assured her that they would be keeping a close eye on Dee and that she would be expected fulfil all her duties as their valet. Patrick had decided to drive the first part of the journey. He pulled away and headed off down the street. They didn't get far when he suddenly pulled to a stop again. Both Josh and Dee frowned and looked around to see why he had stopped.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Josh asked his tag team partner.

"Melody." Patrick replied as he stared at the blonde on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked as his friend turned the car and pulled over next to Melody.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked her.

"Our car broke down." Melody shrugged and sighed.

"I'll give you a ride." Patrick offered.

"I bet you would." Shannon frowned as he appeared next to his sister.

"There's room for you guys too. If you hadn't noticed, this is a seven seat car." Josh added.

"At least we'll arrive on time." Jesse shrugged.

"Please, Shannon. I need to be ready for my match." Melody pleaded with her brother.

"Since we don't have any other options…" Shannon nodded slowly.

"Come on then." Josh said, getting out of the car to help Jesse load the extra luggage.

"Shotgun!" Melody yelled.

"I don't think so." Shannon replied. He wasn't allowing her to sit next to Patrick.

"But she called it." Dee pointed out.

"Yeah Shannon. Those are the rules." Josh shrugged and gave a lopsided grin.

"Come on, we'll be late." Melody told her brother as she got into the passenger seat.

"Nashville here we come." Shannon sighed as he sat down next to Dee.

They finally arrived in Nashville, with only an hour to spare before the show was due to start. They all rushed to their respective locker rooms. Dee chose to change in the locker room with Melody, who she wanted to get to know better. Tonight the brunette was wearing an outfit similar to the one she had worn previously, apart from the fact that the t-shirt said 'Motor City' in gold lettering instead of silver. Melody dressed in her ring attire, which was a midnight blue bra and shorts with black tattoo designs and silver studded details. The blonde laced up her black boots and pulled her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail, leaving a couple of strands loose.

"You look great." Dee smiled as the blonde examined her look in the mirror.

"Thanks. I'm going to wait for my match." Melody replied.

"I'll walk with you. I need to find my team." Dee sighed.

"Come on then." Melody chuckled and exited the room.

Both the Guns and Ink Inc. were already at the curtain waiting. Shannon smiled as he spotted his sister approaching with Dee. Melody adjusted her elbow pad and nodded at her brother to say that she was ready. Patrick let his eyes wander over the body of the woman in front of him. Only it wasn't his valet. Melody smiled at him as her music hit and she walked out to the ring. The crowd cheered loudly and some men wolf whistled as the announcer called her name.

"From Whispering Pines, North Carolina. She is a part of Ink Inc. Melody Moore!"

Following her entrance, Melody stood and stretched as her opponent came out.

"From Seattle, Washington. From The Beautiful People, she is Madison Rayne!"

The two women squared up to each other in the ring, trading blows as the bell rang to signal the start of the match. Madison was losing fast until she distracted the referee and pushed Melody onto the ropes, almost choking her in the process. The crowd got behind the fallen blonde, clapping and chanting as she used a leg sweep on Madison and regained the advantage. After whipping the Beautiful People member into the corner, Melody performed a handspring splash and dazed Madison enough to set up for her finishing manoeuvre, a superkick.

"Here is your winner…Melody Moore!"

As she reached the backstage, the blonde was met with a hug by her big brother. Jesse followed that with a high five. The Guns were out next, along with Dee. The trio from Ink Inc. sat and watched the match on the backstage monitor. The Guns were to face Beer Money, who were largely cheered in Nashville tonight. Robert Roode and James Storm stood in the ring as the Gun's theme music started.

"From Detroit, Michigan. Accompanied by DeeDee. Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

Dee appeared to be getting into her role, cheering the Guns and interacting with the crowd. Chris started against Roode, who seemed to be more aggressive tonight than the last time that both teams had met. Eventually Alex got to tag in after Chris rolled out of a move by Roode, who immediately tagged in his partner Storm. Nobody knew that Dee was waiting for her moment, arranged by her aunt Dixie. That moment came when Robert Roode grabbed the beer bottle from beside the ring and walked up behind an unsuspecting Alex Shelley.

"Hey!" Dee yelled as she grabbed the larger man's arm.

"Out of my way!" Roode was heard to yell.

"No!" Dee yelled as she slapped the taste out of his mouth.

"The confrontation allowed her to grab the beer bottle and toss it out of the ring. Alex was then able to land a kick right to the back of Roode's head. In the middle of all this, Sabin had Storm set up for a neckbreaker. Alex second guessed his tag team partner and jumped to the top of the turnbuckle to turn the move into their finisher. The move was executed perfectly, as Sabin covered the Beer Money member and the referee counted to three. Dee stepped into the ring and raised the arms of Sabin and Shelley.

"Here are your winners, the Motor City Machine Guns!"

Backstage, Melody's heart pounded and a smile crossed her face. Shannon and Jesse had gone back to the locker room, but the blonde was eager to see how the match went between the Guns and Beer Money. She still had a smile on her face as she turned and walked towards her locker room. All of a sudden, she was grabbed and pulled around a corner. Her confusion turned to nervous excitement as she realised whom it was that had grabbed her.

"You scared me." She told Patrick.

"Sorry. I didn't want anyone to see in case Shannon got pissed." He replied.

"See what?" the blonde asked.

Patrick leaned down and embraced her five foot seven frame, connecting their lips in the same movement. Melody snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss with as much intensity as she could muster up. Patrick responded by pressing up to her so that she was sandwiched in between him and the wall. He was still sweating from his match, but Melody wasn't going to let that put her off.

"I wish I could see you." Patrick breathed, as they broke apart.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked him.

"I really like you. But I'm pretty sure that your brother would raise Hell if we dated." Patrick sighed.

"We'll have to find a way." Melody nodded.

**What do you think?**

**Review? I'd really appreciate it.**

**Dee will feature more soon. Just wait and see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay.**  
**Here's the new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. They are all very positive, which makes me happy!**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Call it sibling intuition, or just plain suspicious, but Shannon Moore just knew that there was something going on with his sister. He knew that it was a two-way attraction between her and Alex, or whatever his name was. The moment she walked into the locker room Shannon couldn't help but ask where she had been. He knew that the tag team match had ended several minutes earlier. The Guns' opponents, Beer Money had already been past the locker room.

"You took your time." Shannon stated.

"What are you, the time police?" Melody raised a brow.

"Just curious." Shannon shrugged.

"Well for your information, I was in the bathroom." The blonde woman told him.

"Oh, that's an original excuse." Shannon shook his head and sighed.

"It's not an excuse." Melody folded her arms crossly.

"Oh please…" her brother shook his head.

"I'm on my period!" Melody yelled a little louder than she meant to.

"Gross…" Jesse frowned.

"Fine, my mistake." Shannon shrugged.

"Can we head to the hotel now? I'm still tired after the car journey." Jesse yawned.

"Sure, let's just get changed and head over there." Shannon nodded.

"In what? We still don't have a car." Melody reminded them.

"Melody, you're not seriously suggesting that we ride with them again…" Shannon looked at his sister.

"I'm not walking with all this stuff." Jesse shrugged.

Shannon sighed and shook his head slowly. Although he had to admit, they had a point.

Back in the Guns' locker room, Patrick had just walked in. His long time friend and tag team partner gave him a curious look as he took a seat on the bench beside him. Josh had a fair idea of where the other man had been, seeing as the lovely Melody was hanging around backstage. As much as he wanted Pat to be happy, Josh knew that Shannon would be hard pushed to accept even a friendship between his sister and the younger Gun.

"What took you so long?" Josh asked his tag team partner as he entered the locker room.

"Nothing." Patrick shrugged.

"Come on, spill." Josh nodded.

"I kissed her." Patrick grinned.

"Her, as in Melody?" his tag team partner raised a brow.

"Who else?" Patrick shrugged.

"So, how was it?" Josh asked him.

"It was intense, but in a perfect way." He sighed.

"That doesn't make any sense." Josh frowned.

"What do you think?" Patrick asked his friend.

"I think you should go to the bathroom and say goodbye to your manhood." Josh replied.

"Thanks for the support man." His tag team partner shrugged.

"You know that Shannon will be pretty pissed off with you." Josh raised a brow slightly.

"Oh, I'll clear things with him…" Patrick sighed.

The Ink Inc. trio stood in the hallway hoping to catch the attention of someone who would give them a ride back to their hotel for the evening. As it was, the Guns were on their way down the corridor. Melody didn't dare look up, knowing already that Shannon was glaring angrily at Patrick. She finally glanced upwards as the two men stopped in front of the trio; meeting eyes with the guy she had shared a kiss with not an hour earlier.

"Why so sad?" Josh asked as he registered the trio's facial expressions.

"We have no ride to the hotel." Jesse sighed.

"You're coming with us. We wouldn't just leave you like that. Anyway, Melody's going to be sharing a room with Dee." Patrick told them.

"Cool." The blonde smiled at him, which did not go unnoticed by Shannon.

"Let's go then. I'm ready to crash." Jesse yawned.

"Come on then. Dee's meeting us at the car." Josh nodded.

The ride to the hotel didn't take too long, which was a good job. Shannon watched his sister like a hawk for the duration of the journey. Melody folded her arms and kept staring out of the window to avoid any kind of confrontation when everyone was too tired to argue. What the Prince of Punk failed to notice was Dee staring at him from where she was sitting. Shannon intrigued her, not for his tattooed image, but for his determination to look out for Melody.

True, he did go a little overboard, but his motive was understandable. Dee wished that she'd had someone to look out for her that way. Since she was a kid, her parents had been less than affectionate towards her. They were always working and although they kept buying her the latest toys and clothes, all she wanted was a reassuring hug or a lazy afternoon watching movies. Her eagerness for affection had made a mess of her life so far, hence the reason that she had been sent to see her aunt Dixie. She was one of the few people who still had time for Dee.

"You look thoughtful." Jesse mumbled from beside her.

"Just tired." Dee shrugged.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, everyone got their room keys and headed up to the rooms, which were all on the same floor. After they had said goodnight to the guys, Dee followed Melody into their room and sat down on one of the beds. The blonde gave her a smile and placed her bags down next to the other bed. Melody looked across at Dee.

"Do you want to use the bathroom before me?" she asked her.

"No, you can go first." Dee replied.

"Thanks." Melody smiled as she walked into the bathroom.

The Knockout emerged a few minutes later in a baggy black t-shirt with her strawberry blonde hair down loose. Dee stood up and entered the bathroom, emerging in a white vest and pink polka dot pyjama pants. The brunette walked over to her bed and slipped under the sheets, reaching across to switch off the bedside lamp. Melody did the same on her side.

"Goodnight Dee." She yawned.

"Goodnight Melody." Dee replied, feeling a glimmer of excitement that the blonde might become a proper friend.

The following morning, Shannon was awake first, so he walked across to his sister's room and knocked on the door. After a couple of moments there was a groan and the sound of footsteps approaching the door. The Prince of Punk was a little surprised when it was Dee who opened the door. The brunette looked even more attractive with her hair messed up and a sleepy expression on her face. She half smiled and opened the door for him to enter the room.

"Melody!" Shannon hissed in his sister's ear.

"Go away!" the blonde groaned.

"Time to wake up." Her brother told her.

"No!" Melody buried her head in the pillows.

"What time do we have to leave?" Dee asked Shannon.

"In a couple of hours. Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Really good." Dee nodded.

"Morning people." Jesse yawned as he let himself into the room.

"Morning to you too." Patrick said as he and Josh followed Jesse into the room.

"What's up?" Jesse asked his tag team partner.

"Melody won't wave up." Shannon sighed and shook his head.

"I've got something that'll wake her up." Patrick said.

"I bet you do." Dee raised a brow.

"Excuse me?" Shannon glared at the Gun.

"A peanut oat bar. She likes them." Patrick held up the wrapped cereal bar.

"Mel, wake up. Food!" Jesse nudged her arm.

"Since when do you know what my sister likes?" Shannon frowned.

"Chill out. He got it accidentally from the vending machine." Josh lied.

Well, he did get it from the vending machine, but it was no accident.

"Where's my bar?" the blonde sat up in her bed and scanned the room.

"Here you go." Patrick handed her the bar and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Relax…" Dee grabbed Shannon's arm.

"What?" he turned and frowned at her.

"Just relax. Nothing's happening. They're just talking." The brunette shrugged.

"Fine, I'll chill out a bit." Shannon sighed.

Dee smiled at him. This new job was working out very well so far.

**What do you think?**

**Any chance of a review? Go on...**

***Would anyone be interested in knowing more about my OCs?**  
**If so, please let me know, either via a review or PM. Thanks. xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

After an uncomfortable breakfast shared with the Guns and Dee, Shannon was relieved to be hitting the hotel gym to work out his frustration. Two things were bothering him right now. The first was Dee's actions that morning, which had confused him slightly. Was she just being helpful, or was it some kind of mind game? He had heard about her being troublesome in the past. The second thing that bothered the Prince of Punk was currently heading towards him.

"Shannon. Can I talk to you for a minute?" the Detroit native asked him.

"What the hell do you want?" Shannon frowned.

"I really like Melody. I'm also pretty sure that she feels the same way about me." Patrick told the blonde man.

"Am I supposed to know why you're telling me this?" Shannon raised a brow.

"I'm asking your permission to date your sister." Patrick sighed.

"Are you for real?" Shannon shook his head.

"You're the only thing standing between us." Patrick shrugged.

"You wanna know why?" Shannon asked him.

"I suppose you're gonna tell me anyway…" the younger Gun sighed.

"Because you will break her heart." The blonde man told him.

"And you know this for sure?" Patrick folded his arms defensively.

"I know the kind of guy you are. You like the excitement in the ring, the excitement of the chase. Sure, you might be happy for a while…a week, a month, a year. But I know that eventually you'll want to be free. That means that you'll just discard Melody and break her heart." Shannon looked him in the eye.

"Don't you want Melody to be happy now?" Patrick asked the blonde man.

"It's better that she hates me now, than that day she comes running to me when you've broken her heart. Because I'm the one who'll be drying her tears and restoring her faith." Shannon sighed.

"So, are you saying no?" asked the Detroit native.

"I'm saying no." Shannon nodded.

"Ok, thanks for hearing me out." Patrick sighed and walked away.

Meanwhile, Dee and Melody had returned to their hotel room. The two of them started talking about their lives, which differed greatly. Her parents and Shannon had protected Melody, while Dee had never had the reassurance that she had craved.

"Why did you get sent here?" Melody asked curiously.

"Where do I start?" Dee sighed as she lay back on her bed.

"That bad?" the blonde raised a brow.

"I started drinking when I was sixteen. I hung around with the wrong people. I was kind of desperate for any kind of attention, so I drank, did party drugs and dated all the 'bad boys' from the neighbourhood. My parents were going to send me to rehab at one point, but aunt Dixie stepped in." Dee explained.

"Are you an alcoholic?" Melody asked her.

"No. That's the thing. I can take or leave a drink." Dee shrugged.

"It's funny isn't it? My brother won't get off my case, while you tried to get your folks to pay an ounce of attention. Shame we don't have a middle ground." Melody chuckled.

"Has Shannon always been so protective?" Dee asked the blonde.

"Yes. Sometimes I wonder why. I mean, if I can handle myself in the ring, then surely I can outside of the ring too. My brother's not stupid, but it's like he thinks that guys will take advantage of me. I'm not stupid either." Melody shrugged.

"So, are you and Pat dating?" the brunette raised a brow.

"Not yet." Melody smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dee asked her.

"He said that he was going to talk to Shannon." Melody explained.

"Like, ask permission?" Dee frowned a little.

"I guess so. It's the only option." The blonde shrugged.

"So have you two done anything?" Dee asked, sitting up and looking at the blonde.

"Just kissed a couple of times." Melody replied with a smile on her face.

"Maybe Shannon thinks you're a virgin…." Dee mused.

"Not since my eighteenth birthday." Melody shook her head. Both of them laughed.

That evening, the two teams arrived at the venue for tonight's show. It was a larger venue than the one from last night. Melody was acting as a valet for Ink Inc. tonight against Beer Money. The Guns were booked to be at ringside to tie in with an angle on TNA Impact. Shannon seemed to be very pissed off tonight, so Melody opted not to mention anything to do with the Guns or Dee in case he got mad. Whenever he was angry, Shannon was a nightmare to be around.

Beer Money entered the ring first. Melody walked out with Jesse and Shannon as their theme music played out. Tonight the blonde Knockout wore a black bra and tights with a see through vest that had a diamante skull on the front. Her blonde hair was in a side ponytail and her lips were painted crimson red. Her eyes were heavily lined as usual. As soon as the trio entered the ring, the Guns' music played and they appeared with Dee in tow. The brunette wore a denim skirt and a black vest with 'Detroit' emblazoned across it.

"I'm starting off." Shannon informed Jesse, who gave Melody a knowing look.

"He's definitely pissed about something." He whispered to her as she climbed out of the ring.

Shannon was straight into action, raining down blows on James Storm. Instead of tagging in Jesse, the Prince of Punk kept on at Storm, who was saved by Robert Roode with a beer bottle to the back of Shannon. Luckily, Jesse was able to break up a pin and buy some time for Shannon to regain his bearings and tag in his partner. Jesse ran in as Roode entered the ring, flattening the Beer Money member with a couple of clotheslines. Dee glanced up at Shannon, who was leaning against the ropes with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Hey, I think DeeDee might be crushing on the Prince of Punk." Taz told his broadcast partner Mike Tenay.

"BEER! MONEY!"

"Whose partner has just been flattened by Roode." Mike added.

"Come on Jesse!" Melody urged the Ink Inc. member.

"Tag me in!" Shannon yelled as he leaned over the ropes.

The tag was made, with Shannon flooring Roode with a head scissor move. Roode tagged in Storm, who bore the brunt of Shannon's fury once more. Dee had occurred the wrath of Robert Roode since she had prevented him from using the beer bottle in a previous match. He walked over and started yelling at the brunette, earning a double kick to the middle from Sabin and Shelley. Incapacitated on the floor, Roode was unable to save his partner Storm from the finisher and pinfall by Shannon.

"Here are your winners! The team of Ink Inc.!"

Melody helped her team back to the locker room. The win seemed to have picked up Shannon's mood, which was a good thing. The blonde went to wash off her heavy make up, drying her face with a towel and letting her hair down. She eyed herself in the mirror. On her way out of the bathroom, she found that her brother and Jesse had deserted her. Melody went to sit down, but was tapped on the shoulder. She spun around to meet eyes with Patrick.

"You scared me again." Melody sighed.

"Sorry. I saw those two heading to get some food." Patrick shrugged.

"Did you talk to him?" the blonde asked.

"I did, but he says no." the younger Gun sighed.

"So, what now?" Melody frowned.

"We'll have to keep this a secret." He shrugged.

"For how long?" she asked him.

"Until Shannon accepts that we want to be together." Patrick sighed.

"Like that'll happen…" the blonde ran her hand over the front of his t-shirt.

"It will. We just need to be patient." He whispered, lifting her chin and placing a tender kiss onto her lips.

**What do you think?**

**Review? Please? **

**I appreciate the feedback. It's all been good so far. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**  
**More to come soon. This is still the beginning. **

"I'm so tired." Melody sighed as she and Dee sat on their beds in their hotel room.

"Really? I feel all pumped up." The brunette replied.

"It's the adrenaline from the first few times you go out there." Melody nodded.

"Do you think anyone else is still wide awake?" Dee asked her.

"My brother. He can sit up like all night." The blonde replied.

"What would he do if I paid him a late visit?" Dee asked.

"Maybe he'd appreciate some new company." Melody shrugged.

"In that case, I'm going out." The brunette nodded.

"See you later, I guess." The blonde sighed as Dee closed the door behind her.

Shannon was wide-awake. The Prince of Punk sat on the bed in his hotel room and listened to the annoying sound of Jesse snoring. A knock on the door made him snap back to reality and frown as he wondered who could be calling so late. The Ink Inc. member was surprised when he opened the door to reveal Dee standing there. The brunette was wearing a TNA t-shirt and some black shorts, while her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but I was still awake and Melody's going to sleep so…" Dee smiled.

"I'd invite you in, but Jesse's snoring his head off." Shannon told her.

"You wanna get out of here?" Dee raised a brow.

"That sounds like a good idea." The blonde man nodded.

"Come on then." The brunette nodded and walked back into the hallway.

Patrick Martin sat on his bed and frowned as he thought about his conversation with Shannon Moore. He respected the Prince of Punk's concerns, but felt that his overall decision was a little harsh. Maybe Melody would find some way of getting through to her brother. The Gun was pulled from his thoughts by the return of his tag team partner, who was carrying some candy from the vending machine.

"Josh, you really need to lose the sweet tooth." Patrick told his friend.

"Don't spoil my fun, just cause you can't get any action." Josh replied.

"Sorry that I care." The younger Gun shrugged.

"Oh hey, guess who I just saw?" Josh's eyes lit up.

"Um, no idea." Patrick shook his head.

"Shannon and Dee, together." Josh stated.

"What? Where?" Patrick raised a brow.

"Heading out of the hotel. Do you think there's something going on?" the older Gun asked.

"I don't care. If they're out, that means that Melody's all by herself." Patrick gave a grin.

"Where are you going?" Josh frowned as his friend headed for the door.

"You keep your candy. I'm getting some action." Patrick replied.

"Good luck with that." His tag team partner shrugged.

Meanwhile, Dee and Shannon had been walking in relative silence. The brunette decided to break the ice and speak first.

"So, do you always have trouble sleeping?" Dee asked Shannon.

"Depends what's on my mind." Shannon replied.

"What's on your mind right now?" the brunette asked him.

"I'm asking myself whether I'm being a hypocrite." Shannon replied.

"What makes you ask that?" Dee raised a brow.

"Because I try to stop my sister from doing things that I wouldn't think twice about." Shannon sighed.

"Like dating, or wrestling?" Dee frowned confusedly.

"I know she can wrestle, so that doesn't bother me. It's the guys that I worry about." The Prince of Punk shrugged.

"Anyone in particular?" the brunette asked him.

"Alex Shelley. Or whatever his real name is." Shannon let out a frustrated sigh.

"Pat seems pretty cool to me." Dee shrugged her shoulders.

"You've only known him for like a week." The blonde man raised a brow.

"Look, I think he genuinely likes your sister. He talks about her all the time." Dee assured him.

"I gotta go with my gut instinct." Shannon shook his head slowly.

"What does that tell you?" Dee asked him.

"That he'll break her heart." Shannon replied.

"You know, us girls are stronger than you'd think." Dee looked up at him.

"I'll have to take your word for it." Shannon gave a half smile.

Dee felt herself drawn to the Prince of Punk. There was very little distance between them now, as she looked up at his eyes. She knew that she shouldn't, but when had that ever stopped her from doing something spontaneous? Shannon was staring right at her now, as they seemed to move ever so slightly closer. The duo both took a step backwards as Dee's cell phone rang. Glancing at the screen, she saw that it was her aunt Dixie calling.

"I have to get this." She smiled apologetically at Shannon.

"It's Dixie, I understand." He nodded.

Melody was just on the verge of sleep. She was at that nice stage where you're totally comfortable and relaxed. It was unfortunate that she was brought back into consciousness by a knock at the door. It was always unwise to wake Melody Moore when she was trying to sleep. The blonde slipped out of bed and let out a frustrated groan as she marched over to the door where the knocking was coming from.

"I swear Dee, if you're gonna go out late, then please take a damn key…"

"Did I wake you?" asked Patrick.

"As a matter of fact, yes you did." Melody nodded.

"Can I come in and make it up to you?" he gave a smirk.

"Aren't you feeling brave…" the blonde chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Patrick raised a brow.

"You come here knowing that Shannon would kill you. And you woke me, which is not a good thing." Melody shook her head slowly.

"But Shannon's not here. He's out with Dee." The younger Gun winked at her.

"You better come in before someone sees you." The blonde sighed.

Melody closed the door after him and went back over to her bed. Patrick gave her a smile and she motioned for him to join her in the bed. He immediately moved in to kiss her, and she reciprocated for a while, but soon she moved away. Patrick frowned and brushed some strawberry blonde hair out of her face to see that she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, what are the tears for?" he whispered softly.

"I don't know. This just seems so messed up." Melody shook her head and sighed.

"Shannon will come round eventually." Patrick told her.

"He's probably hoping that he can get rid of you." The blonde sighed as Patrick stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere. I mean it." He reassured her.

"I wish you could stay with me." Melody whispered.

"I told you, we'll figure something out." He whispered and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Maybe Dee can make Shannon go for a walk every night…" Melody joked.

"Now, that's not a bad idea." Patrick agreed.

"Now go before they get back." The blonde told him, giving one last kiss.

Shannon walked Dee back to her room that she shared with his sister.

"That was good to, you know, talk." Shannon told her.

"It was. We should do it more often." Dee nodded.

"Seriously?" Shannon raised a brow.

"You treat me like a person and not a child." Dee nodded.

"You're not a child." Shannon shook his head.

"Thanks. Goodnight." Dee smiled as she entered her room.

Shannon walked slowly back to his and Jesse's room.

"Thank God she's not a child. All I want to do is…" Shannon mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Patrick asked as he stood beside the ice machine.

"Nothing." The Prince of Punk shook his head as he watched the Gun walk away.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Who's your favourite couple so far?**  
**Do you think that Shannon is right about Patrick breaking Melody's heart? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**I had trouble writing this chapter but then I couldn't stop! **

The following morning meant that it was time to set off for the next venue. The Ink Inc. team now had a car of their own, much to the relief of Shannon. Jesse had offered to drive, seeing as Melody was still tired. Shannon seemed to be distracted, which was usually when he started speeding. The car was silent until Shannon decided to turn on the radio. All that he found was some station playing old country songs, which didn't really appeal to any of the three people in the car.

"I don't think we'll be listening to the radio then." Shannon sighed, mostly to himself it seemed.

"Anybody need to stop on the way?" Jesse asked.

"If we pass a diner I'd really like some pie." Melody nodded.

"I might need some coffee." Shannon added.

"Oh yeah? Planning another late night?" Jesse raised a brow and cracked a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shannon frowned.

"Apparently you were seen with Dee last night." Jesse replied.

"Oh, that's where she went." Melody nodded.

"We were having trouble sleeping, so we talked." The blonde man shrugged.

"And will you be 'talking' again?" Jesse couldn't help but grin.

"So what if we do? It's just talking!" the Prince of Punk reasoned.

"I'm not saying anything…" Melody sighed and looked down at her cell phone.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at their destination. They settled into their rooms and went out to get some dinner. Tonight they were all in agreement for once. It was to be the pizza place not too far from the hotel that they had just booked into. They were halfway through their meal when who should walk in, but the Guns and Dee. Shannon almost choked on his crust as the trio made their way over to his teams' table.

"What a surprise seeing you guys here!" the ever-sarcastic Patrick grinned.

"How's the stuffed crust tonight?" Josh asked.

"It's good." Melody nodded and tried not to meet Patrick's eyes.

"I'm still rooming with you Mel, so I guess I'll see you later." Dee smiled.

"Shannon might see you later too." Jesse mumbled as the trio walked away.

"Ouch! That really hurt!" Melody yelped as her brother kicked her in the shin.

"She might be screaming that later." Patrick winked at his two teammates as they sat down.

"Sorry, I meant to get Jesse." Shannon told his sister.

"It's fine. My wrestling boots will cover the bruise." She shrugged.

Later that evening everyone had returned to his or her respective rooms. Shannon was listening to some music, while Jesse was watching some weird documentary on TV. In the Guns' room, Josh was reading a book while his tag team partner prepared for a possible 'date' with Melody. The female member of Ink Inc. was sitting on her bed watching Dee dance around to a song on the radio. Melody was sure that she would never look as stunning as Dee did. She still wondered what a guy like Patrick saw in her.

"Cheer up. Tonight may be a good night." The brunette smiled.

"Dee, do you think I'm attractive?" Melody frowned a little.

"Are you kidding me? You are gorgeous." Dee replied.

"Are you sure?" the blonde raised a brow.

"You've got a great body, you're blonde…if I were into girls I totally would." Dee nodded.

"Thanks." Melody giggled a little as Dee's cell phone beeped.

"And I will be leaving you. Shannon just text to meet." Dee told the blonde as she read the message.

"Have fun." Melody smiled.

"You too. Let me just do something…" Dee walked back over to the blonde.

"What?" Melody frowned.

The brunette unclipped the blonde's hair and unfastened two of the buttons on her pyjama shirt.

"Now you look sexier." Dee winked as she picked up her purse and walked out of the door.

A couple of minutes after Dee left, there was a knock at the door. Melody took a deep breath and opened the door to see the object of her affection standing there. Patrick eyed the blonde up and down, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. Melody hesitated for a moment as he leaned in to kiss her. The younger Gun frowned a little and caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Are you ok?" he whispered as she laced a few kisses along his jaw.

"I am now." Melody nodded.

"Good." Patrick smiled and embraced her passionately.

The duo of Shannon and Dee met up in the hotel lobby. They walked out into the parking lot and continued walking until they reached a park with a pond and some picnic benches, where they sat down.

"Dee?" he asked her.  
"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's that short for?" Shannon asked her.

"Delia-Anne." The brunette replied.

"That's pretty." Shannon nodded.

"You must be kidding. I hate it." Dee replied.

"How would you like to be a guy called Shannon?" the blonde asked her.

"At least it's original." Dee shrugged.

"So is your name." He reminded her.

"What about Melody? That's not a common name." Dee asked Shannon.

"I don't know why our parents named her that. Must have been a random choice." He shrugged.

"You two seem pretty close." Dee nodded.

"Always have been. The longest we've ever been apart is three months." Shannon sighed a little.

"Why was that?" Dee asked him.

"I was working and she was wrestling the Indies in Europe." The Ink Inc. member replied.

"Indies?" Dee raised a brow and frowned confusedly.

"Independent circuit. It's sort of where you wrestle to gain experience and get noticed." Shannon explained.

"I think that makes sense…" the brunette nodded slowly.

"You've never been into wrestling?" Shannon raised a brow.

"Never." Dee shook her head.

"So what are you into?" Shannon asked curiously.

"Apart from causing trouble? I like photography and music." Dee replied with a light chuckle.

"What kind of music do you like?" the tattooed man asked her.

"Um, Joy Division, The Smiths, Blondie, The Clash, Roxy Music…" the brunette reeled off a few.

"Not bad taste." Shannon nodded approvingly.

"Thanks. I can already guess what sort of things you like." Dee grinned at him.

"Go on then." He nodded.

"Wrestling, punk music, tattoos…" the brunette paused to see if she was right.

"Yeah, you're right. Do you like the tattoos?" Shannon asked her.

"They're cool. I have one myself." Dee nodded in reply.

"Really? Can I see?" Shannon asked her hopefully.

Dee thought for a moment and nodded. She lifted her brunette locks to reveal a small music note at the back of her neck. Shannon reached out to run his finger over it. She flinched a little as he did so. As she turned back to face him they were almost nose-to-nose. Before anything could happen, Shannon spoke.

"We should be getting back. Tapings tomorrow." He sighed.

"Yeah, absolutely." Dee nodded and smiled.

Back in the girls' room, Melody was cuddled into the side of Patrick. It was nice to just lie like this. For a few precious moments she didn't have to think of what her brother would do or say if he knew. The younger Gun was constantly surprising the blonde. After the initial confusion of why he would be attracted to her, Melody found that he had been a gentle lover. She didn't think that he could surprise her anymore.

"Hey Melody…" he whispered.

"Mm, yeah?" she replied.

"I love you." He told her.

**What do you think?**

**Review? Please? xxx**

**What do you think Melody's reply is?**  
**Will Shannon kiss Dee? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all readers and reviewers so far.**

**I own Dee and Melody. I don't own anyone else.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Melody lay awake and stared at the ceiling like she had done for the past few hours. She knew that it was morning, as the room had slowly gotten lighter. Last night had been awkward to say the least. She had frozen and simply nodded slowly when Patrick had uttered those three little words to her. She had probably lost any chance of them having a proper relationship now. Dee's face appeared as the blonde looked up at the ceiling.

"What's up?" the brunette asked her.

"I've made a complete mess of things." Melody sighed.

"Talk to me." Dee nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Last night, after we…" Melody raised her brows suggestively.

"Go on…" Dee nodded.

"He said he loved me." The blonde sighed.

"He said the three words afterwards?" the brunette frowned.

"Yes." Melody nodded.

"He must really like you. What did you say?" Dee asked her.

"Nothing." The blonde chewed her lip.

"Nothing?" Dee raised a brow.

"I just froze." Melody sighed.

"What happened then?" Dee asked her.

"We lay for a while and then he said that he'd better go." Melody replied.

"You need to speak to him and set things straight." Dee patted the blonde's shoulder.

"I will." Melody nodded and gave a half smile.

Meanwhile, Patrick was worrying about what he had said to Melody the previous night. Maybe he had done the wrong thing. It had seemed right to tell Melody how he felt about her at the time. The younger Gun was sitting on the end of his bed, absently fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. His tag team partner yawned and swung his legs out of his own bed, staring at his friend and frowning.

"What's gotten you into a bad mood?" Josh frowned.

"It's Melody." Patrick replied.

"I thought it might be." His friend nodded.

"We slept together, last night." Patrick sighed.

"I'm relieved. I was beginning to worry that you'd start humping my leg." Josh replied.

"I might have done something stupid." The younger Gun sighed.

"Please tell me you were safe." Josh put on his serious face.

"What? Yeah." Patrick frowned.

"So what's the problem?" the older Gun asked his friend.

"I sort of told her that I loved her." Patrick replied.

"Sort of?" Josh raised a brow.

"She didn't even say anything. She just lay there and nodded a little." Patrick held his head in his hands.

"Maybe she thought you were joking around." His tag team partner suggested.

"It wasn't like it slipped out when we were intimate. I said it because I meant it." Patrick sighed.

"You need to talk to her, not me." Josh shrugged.

"I will." Patrick sighed and nodded.

Dee was sitting having coffee with her aunt Dixie, who was checking up on her progress so far. The younger brunette was wearing black jeans and a purple sweater with grey boots and sipping on an almond latte. Her aunt, who was looking very business like, folded her arms, as if waiting for her to start their conversation. The younger brunette obliged.

"I love it so far. The guys are great. I think I've made a friend in Melody too. There's been no fires, no fights, no yelling and no drugs or alcohol issues. It's all good." Dee smiled and shrugged.

"I'm glad to hear it." Dixie nodded and looked semi-impressed.

"So can I continue as I am now?" Dee asked her aunt.

"I don't see why not." Dixie shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks aunt Dixie! You're the best!" the younger brunette hugged the older one.

The majority of the wrestlers were using the local gym, leaving the hotel gym fairly quiet. The Ink Inc. members went down there and began to work out. Shannon had decided to go back home to North Carolina for the upcoming week-long holiday that the team had. The Prince of Punk was telling Jesse that he was going to have a barbecue and maybe a party by the pool. Jesse relayed this message to Melody when Shannon went to the bathroom, but she was in a world of her own.

"Earth to Melody!" Jesse waved a hand in the blonde's face.

"Sorry…" she frowned confusedly.

"I said I'm looking forward to the break." Jesse repeated.

"What?" Melody was confused.

"We're having a barbecue at Shannon's place on our week long break." Jesse explained.

"Oh yeah, sounds cool." The blonde nodded.

"That guy will probably be there…" Jesse raised a brow.

"You mean Steve. He's my ex-boyfriend. Nothing will be happening." Melody shook her head.

"You can tell that he still likes you." Jesse told her.

"I don't care. I've moved on." Melody shook her head.

"Do I know him?" Jesse frowned suspiciously.

"I don't have a boyfriend." The blonde sighed and continued with her workout.

"Whatever you say." Jesse shrugged.

"What's that?" asked Shannon as he returned from the bathroom.

"Oh you know. Mel thinks that she could beat me doing push ups." Jesse shrugged and walked away.

"You coming out tonight?" Shannon asked his sister.

"No, I feel like staying in." Melody replied.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you." Shannon frowned.

"I'll be fine. You have fun and stop worrying about me." The blonde smiled.

"I'll be just a call away." He reminded her.

"I know." She nodded.

After the guys had gone out, Melody sat in her hotel room and cuddled up in front of one of her favourite movies, The Princess Bride. She stretched out on her bed and dipped into a tub of popcorn that she had asked Shannon to drop off for her before he went out. The blonde was disappointed when there was a knock at the door. She paused the movie where it was and got up to answer the door.

"I wasn't expecting to see you…" she sighed as she found Patrick behind the door.

"Why not? Did I offend you?" he fretted.

"No, I thought I might have offended you." The blonde shook her head.

"I was the one who opened my mouth and said that I loved you." Patrick shook his head.

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I just froze." Melody shrugged.

"What would you have replied?" he asked her.

"I would have said that I love you too." Melody broke into a smile.

"Then I'd better say it right this time." He nodded and walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked as he held her hands in his own.

"Melody Moore…I love you." Patrick sighed and smiled nervously.

"I love you too, Patrick Martin." The blonde grinned as she felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest.

He leaned in and kissed her softly, gradually getting more passionate.

"Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly as she broke away.

"You kind of interrupted my movie." Melody glanced over at the TV screen.

"The Princess Bride?" the younger Gun raised a brow.

"One of my favourites." Melody informed him.

"I'll watch it with you, but if anyone asks, I only wanted to see Andre the Giant." He told her.

"Fine." The blonde nodded and led the Gun over to the bed.

**What do you think?**

**Reviews? I really appreciate them!**

**How do you feel about the characters? Let me know...**

***The Princess Bride - actually one of my favourites too!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another update for this story!**  
**I can't stop writing it. I'm so excited about all the stuff that's planned!**  
**Thanks for the reading and reviewing as always.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The following day was the taping for TNA Impact, so Dee greeted Josh and Pat with fresh coffee. Their new valet, who hadn't been as much trouble as they'd anticipated, impressed both Guns. Dee had been rooming with Melody, so she knew that the blonde had a Knockouts match tonight, as well as acting as valet for Ink Inc. later on. She respected the fact that Melody had given her friendship, so there was no way that the brunette was going to let slip about the blonde's secret meetings with Patrick.

"So, you know when your match is?" Dee asked her team.

"Third on the card. We're facing Beer Money." Josh replied.

"Great, cause I want to watch the other matches from backstage." Dee nodded.

"Which matches?" Josh raised a brow.

"Ink Inc. and Melody's matches." Dee replied.

"Who are they up against?" a suddenly interested Patrick asked.

"The guys are up against Generation Me, and Melody has a match against Taylor Wilde." Dee replied.

"Someone sounds well informed." Josh folded his arms.

"I'm just getting to know this stuff." The brunette shrugged.

To be honest, she had been learning most of the wrestling talk and the wrestlers' names from Shannon when they had been talking. Dee knew that she had bad judgement when it came to men, so she was doing her best to stay neutral when she was around the Ink Inc. member. It wasn't even the tattoos or the extreme attitude that attracted her to the blonde. Shannon spoke to her like he already knew her, and it was a refreshing change from being treated like a child.

"Ready?" Melody asked her brother and Jesse.

"As I'll ever be." Shannon replied as he fixed his Mohawk.

"My match is immediately after yours, so I'm staying out after the match is done. Ok?" Melody looked at her brother.

"I know, you already told me." Shannon nodded.

"Right, it's our turn to go out." Jesse reminded the siblings as the Ink Inc. entrance music played.

Generation Me were already in the ring as the trio walked out. Melody was dressed different than usual as she was in her ring attire. The blonde wore a red two-piece with silver tattoo style patterns on it. Back in the locker room, the Guns and Dee were watching as Ink Inc. made their way to the ring. You couldn't have wiped the smile from Patrick's face as he watched Melody enter the ring in her revealing attire.

"The opponents, accompanied by Melody. Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal, they are the team of Ink Inc.!"

The bell rang and it was Jesse starting off the match against Max Buck. They tied up for a while before Jesse got his opponent in a headlock takeover. Shannon and Melody watched carefully as their team-mate gained control of Max, who rolled away and flipped Jesse so that he hit the ring post awkwardly. Jeremy tagged in and kicked the fallen opponent a few times before the referee warned him off. He and Max began a cycle of double-teaming, as Jesse was weakened further.

"Come on Jesse! Over here!" Shannon yelled as he tried to get a tag.

"Jesse! You need to get up!" Melody yelled as she pounded the ring apron with her fists.

The crowd was behind Ink Inc. as Jesse managed to escape his opponents and dive towards Shannon as he made the tag. The Prince of Punk was all fired up as he sent Max out of the ring with a clothesline. He second guessed an assault from Jeremy and downed him with a standing dropkick. Shannon climbed the turnbuckle and caught the dazed Jeremy with a hurricanrana. Jesse took out Max as his tag team partner pined the other member of Generation Me.

"Here are your winners – Ink Inc.!"

Melody raised their hands in victory before they left the ring, while she stayed and awaited the arrival of her opponent for the evening, Taylor Wilde. The Canadian's entrance music hit and she appeared, skipping towards the ring in her blue attire. The referee signalled for the bell once the two women were ready. Melody gained the advantage early, locking in a submission move, but the Canadian was able to counter the attempt.

The match ended in a loss for Melody. Taylor reversed the pin attempt and caught the Ink Inc. member unawares. After the three count the crowd still cheered for Melody as she made her way backstage. Much to her surprise, she had someone waiting for her, and it wasn't the guy she was expecting. Jeremy Buck was leaning against a wall, but smiled when he saw the blonde approaching.

"Melody, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Melody shrugged.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" Jeremy looked hopeful.

"Um, I don't really want to date anyone right now…" Melody chewed her lip nervously.

"That's fine. The offer still stands." He winked and walked away.

"That was weird." Melody sighed as she walked into the Ink Inc. locker room.

"What was?" Jesse asked her.

"Jeremy Buck just asked me on a date." The blonde replied.

"He did what?" Shannon looked unconvinced, until he saw his sister's face.

"What did you say?" Jesse asked her.

"I said that I didn't want to date anyone right now." Melody shrugged.

"And what did he say?" Jesse asked again.

"He said that the offer still stands." Melody frowned.

"I can't wait to tell that smug Gun!" Shannon smirked.

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"He wants her so badly. It'll kill him to think that Jeremy got there first." Shannon replied.

"Yeah." Melody nodded, although she knew that it was completely untrue.

She glanced up at the screen to see that the Guns' match was well underway. The blonde knew that she could see Patrick if she waited near the curtained area backstage. Shannon and Jesse were now in a conversation about motorbikes, so she got up and walked over to the door. Shannon paused to look at his sister and question what she was doing.

"Just going to see if I can get some water. I might see about my Knockout title shot too." Melody smiled.

"Sure, we'll be here." Shannon nodded and went back to his conversation with Jesse.

The Guns had lost their match against Beer Money, thanks to some interference with a beer bottle. Josh went ahead to the locker room while Patrick went to grab a bottle of water from the catering area that had been set up. He opened the bottle and took a large sip of the cool water. Somebody tapped him on the shoulder, so her turned and smiled when he saw that it was Melody. She motioned over to an empty laundry room and the two of them slipped inside.

"Shannon really wants to piss you off." Melody whispered.

"Nothing he could say would piss me off." Patrick scoffed.

"Jeremy Buck asked me out on a date." Melody blurted out.

"Son of a bitch!" Patrick gasped.

"Shannon wanted to torture you with that information." The blonde sighed.

"Thanks for letting me know." The younger Gun nodded.

"I'm not going to see you next week…" Melody sighed as his hands ghosted over her curves.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"I'm back in North Carolina. Shannon has a party planned." Melody explained.

"We'll have to do something about that." Patrick sighed.

"What are you waiting for?" the blonde raised a brow as he stared into space for a moment.

"Sorry." He grinned as he moved in for a kiss.

**What do you think?**

**Review? Please? Thanks! xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Sorry for the delay. I was concentrating on some other updates first.**  
**The chapter's a little shorter than usual.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing so far. **

"So when do you leave?" Dee asked Melody as the got ready for the live show.

"Right after the show. We're heading straight to the airport." Melody replied.

"I'll miss you guys." Dee pouted.

"It's only for a week." The blonde reasoned.

"Yeah, but still…" the brunette shrugged.

"Ready Mel?" Shannon called as he knocked on the door.

"Yes." The blonde replied, opening the door to see her brother in his ring attire.

"Hi Shannon." Dee waved from where she was sitting.

"Hi Dee." He nodded.

"Let's go then." Melody sighed.

"See you guys next week." Dee called after them.

"See you then!" Shannon yelled.

Tonight's opponents were Generation Me, who were already in the ring. Melody was still a little confused over Jeremy's offer of a date. She felt a hint of nervousness as the Ink Inc music started to play out. The trio walked out onto the stage and posed as usual. Melody was dressed in black jeans and boots with a blue bra and a black fishnet top over it. Her blonde hair was pinned up and she also wore black fingerless gloves.

"Accompanied by Melody, the Prince of Punk Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal. They are the team of Ink Inc.!"

The team entered the ring and immediately stared off with the opponents. Melody could tell that Jeremy kept looking at her, but she chose to ignore it. The ring bell rang and Shannon started off against Max. The dark haired Buck was arrogant, although Shannon could deal with him no problem. Max had suffered a fair amount of punishment before he tagged to his brother. Jeremy stepped into the ring and locked up with Shannon, who pulled off a neckbreaker move.

Shannon tagged in Jesse, who knocked down Jeremy with a couple of clotheslines and set up for a spear. Max interfered by grabbing onto Jesse's leg, which Melody saw and ran around the ring to see off the Generation Me member. Max folded his arms and looked down at the Knockout as if she were no threat. The crowd chanted for the blonde as she landed a right hook in Max's face. As the dark haired Buck got his footing back, he realised that his brother had been pinned by Shannon. He tried to go and break it up but it was too late.

"Here are your winners, the team of Ink Inc.!"

As soon as the match was over Ink Inc. headed backstage for a quick shower and change before heading to the airport for their flight to North Carolina. Melody was in a rush to do this, because she dearly wanted to see Patrick before she left. Her hair was still wet as she jogged down the hallway in hopes of finding the Gun. Melody turned a corner and immediately wished that she hadn't. Patrick was leaning over Taylor Wilde and stroking her cheek tenderly.

Melody opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Even when Patrick leaned in and kissed Taylor, Melody still couldn't speak as hot tears spilled from her eyes. The blonde turned and ran as fast as she could back to the locker room. Dee was sitting on a bench reading a magazine. The brunette looked up as the door opened and immediately dropped the magazine when she saw that Melody was crying.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?" Dee fretted as the blonde cried into her shoulder.

"I just saw Patrick kiss Taylor." Melody sobbed.

"What? Are you sure?" Dee frowned confusedly.

"I saw it with my own eyes." The blonde nodded and continued to sob.

"I'm so sorry…" the brunette hugged the blonde closer.

"I should have just listened to Shannon." Melody sighed.

"Do you want to talk to Pat?" Dee suggested.

"No, no way. You can't tell him that I saw him." Melody frowned with pleading eyes.

"Ok, calm down. I won't say anything." Dee replied.

"Mel, are you ready?" Shannon yelled as he knocked on the door.

"Go wash your face, I'll keep him talking." Dee whispered to the whimpering blonde.

"Oh…hey." Shannon nodded as Dee opened the door.

"She's still getting ready." The brunette shrugged.

"Will she be long?" the Prince of Punk asked her.

"No, I don't think so." Dee smiled and glanced over her shoulder.

"You have a match tonight?" Shannon asked.

"No. I just came to see Melody while Dixie's doing her business stuff." Dee replied.

"Here I am." Melody sighed as she appeared behind Dee.

"Have you been crying?" Shannon frowned at his sister.

"No, just trying to scrub off that damn eye make-up." She lied.

"I hate that stuff when it won't come off." Dee nodded in agreement.

"We better set off to the airport." Melody nodded.

"Come on then." Shannon draped an arm around his sister's shoulders.

Jesse was waiting with their bags. The trio walked out of the building and over to the car. The Guns were walking through the parking lot and frowned when Melody didn't even look in their direction. Dee walked over to meet her team and frowned sadly as Jesse and the Moore siblings drove away. Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I'll miss them all week." Dee pouted.

"Did she say anything about being pissed at one of us?" Josh asked, but directed a glance at his partner.

"She never mentioned anything." Dee shrugged.

"What makes you think that I've done something?" Patrick folded his arms.

"Experience." Josh replied.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but there's a lot more to come from this story.**  
**Next chapter will be in North Carolina... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a long awaited chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Sorry for the delay. I just couldn't get the inspiration.**

**I own Melody and Dee.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**  
**Keep it up! Also, could you go to my profile and vote on my poll? Thanks. **

Melody was relieved to be waking up in her own bed, in her own home. The blonde hoped that the comforting surroundings would ease the pain of Patrick's apparent deception. She was dreading what her brother would say when he found out. He had tried to warn her off, but she had ignored his warnings and now she was heartbroken. Melody sighed and threw back the bedding as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The blonde headed downstairs to make herself some coffee.

She switched on the kitchen radio as she passed it and immediately wondered why she had done so. The first song that she heard was vaguely familiar, with lyrics about a cheating man and his heartbroken lover. Melody shook her head and poured some steaming hot coffee into a mug. Setting the mug on the kitchen table, the blonde walked over and opened the blinds to let some light into the room.

"Hello?" Came the familiar voice of her brother.

"In here Shannon." Melody alerted him to her presence.

"Did you only just wake up?" the blonde man asked as he spied her unkempt appearance.

"Yeah. So why are you so jolly this morning?" Melody frowned slightly.

"Because, we're going to hang out by the lake." Shannon shrugged.

"You and Jesse?" Melody raised a brow.

"And a few other guys." He shrugged.

"I don't really feel like going anywhere right now." The blonde woman sighed.

"Well, I won't take no for an answer." Shannon folded his arms.

"And if I still refuse to go?" she raised a brow.

"Then me and Jesse will drag you there." Shannon replied with a smirk.

"Give me half an hour." Melody sighed and held up her hands in submission.

"I'll be out front, beeping the horn!" Shannon yelled as he left the house.

Melody couldn't help but smile as she sipped her coffee. Sometimes her brother knew just how to cheer her up…

True to his word, Shannon Moore was beeping the car horn in front of his sister's house just half an hour later. Jesse sat in the passenger seat wearing shades and quietly chuckling to himself as his tag team partner impatiently waited for Melody to emerge from her house. The young blonde woman appeared and deliberately slowed her pace as she headed towards her brother's car. Shannon was moving the car before she had a chance to sit down and close the car door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Melody asked her brother.

"No, just trying to make you move faster." Shannon replied.

"How fast can you go in a hearse?" Jesse asked quietly as he stared out of the car window.

Thanks to Shannon's driving, the trio arrived at the lake before anybody else did. Jesse took some food and drinks from the trunk of Shannon's car, while Melody took a blanket and sat against a tree overlooking the lake. She had spent quite a lot of time here in her teenage years. If only things were as simple as they had seemed back then. The sound of more car engines meant that the others had arrived, although Melody didn't bother to look back and see who was there. She flinched as someone tapped her shoulder.

"It's been a while." Smiled a tall man with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yes, it has Steve." Melody nodded and offered a smile to her former boyfriend.

"I catch some of your matches every now and then. Looking good." Steve nodded as he took a seat beside her.

"Thanks. How's your business going?" the blonde asked him.

"Just celebrated three years. I'm up for an award too." Steve flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Congratulations." Melody brushed some blonde hair behind her ear.

"I haven't won yet!" he chuckled.

"So, is there someone special in your life?" Melody asked him.

"Not right now," Steve shook his head. "You?"

"It's complicated." She answered truthfully.

"Sounds interesting." Steve raised a brow.

"You really wanna know?" Melody raised a brow back at him. He nodded.

A while later, Shannon was swinging over the lake by a tree branch. His sister had just finished filling Steve in on her complicated romance and everything in between. He nodded slowly and let out a long breath. Steve knew first-hand how protective Shannon could be towards his sister. Many nights had been spent mastering the technique of scaling a drainpipe in silence in order to reach Melody's bedroom window.

"So, what do you think?" the young blonde woman asked.

"Well, I think if I was you, I'd date this other guy to make the other realise what he's missing." Steve replied.

"Do I tell Patrick that I know he kissed Taylor?" Melody asked.

"No, not right now. Unless this Dee girl already told him." Steve explained.

"Thanks." Melody sighed.

"I like that we can still be friends." Steve shrugged.

Later that evening, everyone had headed home. Jesse was driving the Moore siblings back home. Shannon turned around from the passenger seat and eyed his sister suspiciously in the back seat. Melody raised a brow as she stared back at him, almost knowing what he was going to say next. The two of them might as well have been twins. The way they could sense each other's actions was quite amusing to other people.

"You and Steve seemed close today." Shannon's mouth curved into a smirk.

"Did you invite him deliberately?" Melody gasped.

"Did you two get a chance to talk?" Shannon ignored her question and replaced it with one of his.

"We had a really good talk. It was nice to catch up." Melody replied honestly.

"I'm pleased." Shannon nodded and continued to smirk.

"It's not like we're getting married or anything." The blonde woman sighed.

"Not yet!" Shannon waved a finger at her before turning back around in his seat.

Meanwhile, the Guns and Dee were sitting in a diner and considering what might have angered Melody enough to ignore them in the car park. The young brunette woman was determined to play innocent and deny any knowledge of why the Knockout had left without a goodbye. Patrick frowned as he stirred a coffee that had long since gone cold. Josh nibbled at crumbs from his plate in between using napkins to practice origami. Dee stayed quiet until Patrick raised his head to stare at her.

"And you're sure that she didn't say anything to you?" his eyes narrowed.

"I spoke to her before the match and she was fine. I didn't speak to her again after that." Dee sighed as she repeated herself once more.

"I would have thought that she'd want to say goodbye to you. Maybe she went looking for you." Josh suggested to his tag team partner.

"Maybe I should ask if anyone saw her." Patrick shrugged.

"Weren't you in the locker room?" Josh frowned confusedly.

"She must have tried there." Dee shrugged.

"Where would you be if not in the locker room?" Josh asked his friend.

"Just around, I guess." He shrugged.

Dee watched on as something occurred to Patrick. He remembered exactly where he was. Something about his expression made Dee suspect that he now knew why Melody had left without a goodbye. He knew…

**What do you think?  
Will Melody take Steve's advice?  
Will Patrick try to get her back? **

**Please Review! xxx**

**Remember to vote on my poll too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! This is a brand new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, etc.**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**Lots more to come from this story... Hope you enjoy!**

Dee had slept on the idea, and decided that she would undertake some detective work. She knew that Melody wasn't lying, and that Patrick would soon guess how much the Guns' valet knew if she asked too many questions. The other option was to try and get something out of Taylor, who would surely be gloating if she had been playing tonsil hockey with one half of the Guns. Dee arrived at the tapings early and scouted out the make up room, where the Knockouts were most likely to be found.

Sure enough, as soon as she entered the room, there was Taylor, looking all blonde and angelic. She happened to be in conversation with a brunette, who looked vaguely familiar. The duo both trailed off and turned their attention to the brunette that had just entered the room. It had only just occurred to her that the women might suspect her of spying for her aunt Dixie, so Dee smiled and took a step towards the make up table.

"I don't suppose anyone has some mascara I could borrow? Dee shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Here, I'm finished with this one." The brunette replied as she held out a tube.

"Thanks." Dee nodded and took the mascara.

"You're Dixie's niece, aren't you?" Taylor raised a brow towards the brunette.

"Yes, I'm Dee." She replied as she applied some of the mascara.

"You don't need to be all shy. We were just discussing Taylor's love life." The brunette smiled reassuringly.

"In case you didn't know, I'm Taylor. This is Tara." The blonde motioned to the woman beside her.

"You're both Knockouts?" Dee raised a brow and immediately felt embarrassed by her lack of wrestling knowledge.

"Yeah. And you're the Guns' valet?" Tara smiled.

"Are they here too?" Taylor asked.

"No, not yet." Dee shook her head.

"Taylor has a huge crush on Alex." Tara whispered.

"Alex…you mean Patrick?" Dee furrowed her brow.

"Well, yeah. I'm not actually called Tara." She replied.

"And I'm not Taylor. But we use those names to avoid any confusion." The blonde gave what looked like a smirk.

"So, what happened between you and lover boy?" Tara raised a brow towards Taylor.

"Can you keep a secret?" the blonde looked directly at Dee. She nodded.

"Don't keep us in suspense!" Tara added.

"We kissed. I told him that I was really into him and he kissed me!" Taylor sighed.

"Wow, he never mentioned anything." Dee feigned surprise at the revelation.

"So…what now?" Tara asked the blonde.

"I'll let you know when I do." Taylor smiled as she leaned back in her chair.

"Well, thanks for the mascara. I'd better go and get ready now." Dee nodded and exited the room.

"Anytime honey." Tara called after her.

Shannon was driving Jesse and Melody back for the tapings. He had noticed that his sister seemed a little perkier since her chat with Steve. The blonde woman was staring out of the back window with her headphones in. The volume of the music meant that Shannon could already identify it as some type of country music. He knew from experience that country was his sister's chill out music. She must be feeling nervous or anxious about something.

"Is there a rodeo in the back there?" Shannon asked, in an attempt to get a response from his sister.

"She's just chilling out." Jesse shrugged from the passenger seat.

"Something doesn't seem right." Shannon frowned as he eyed her in the rear view mirror.

"Maybe it's women's problems?" Jesse suggested.

"Believe me, she wouldn't be that quiet." The Prince of Punk cracked a smile.

"I heard that." Melody piped up from the back seat.

About an hour later, the trio arrived at the venue for the tapings. Shannon and Jesse carried their bags in the direction of the locker room. Melody made them take her bag too, because there was something she had to do. The blonde hoped that she didn't see anyone as she made her way through the hallways as fast as she could. Reaching the relevant door, the blonde raised her hand and knocked two or three times. There was some shuffling behind the door before it opened to reveal a confused looking Max Buck.

"Can I help you?" he frowned.

"Is Jeremy there?" Melody asked him.

"Um, yeah. I'll just go get him." The dark haired brother nodded.

A few moments later the fair-haired brother appeared in the doorway.

"Melody." Jeremy nodded and smiled.

"Is your offer still open?" the blonde woman asked him.

"And what offer would that be?" Jeremy raised a brow.

"Look, do you want to take me out?" Melody asked rather impatiently.

"Of course I do. Are you free tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes." The blonde smiled.

"I'll see you then." He nodded and disappeared back inside the room.

Melody let a smile spread across her face as she began the walk back to the Ink Inc. locker room. She was taking Steve's advice and making Patrick jealous. After all, he didn't know that she knew about Taylor…

Josh looked surprised to see that Dee was already waiting in the Guns' locker room when he arrived. His tag team partner was seeing the physiotherapist about a knock that he suffered the previous week. Dee sensed an opportunity to share what she knew, seeing as the guilty party was absent from the room. The brunette patted the bench beside her so that Josh would come and sit down. He frowned, but did so anyway.

"Is something up?" he asked her.

"I needed to tell someone…" Dee sighed.

"Tell me." Josh urged her.

"I went to make up earlier to borrow some mascara. Taylor and Tara were in there too…" Dee explained.

"Did they say or do something to you?" Josh frowned.

"They were talking about Taylor and Patrick kissing." The brunette told him.

"What? When?" his eyes widened.

"The day that Melody left." Dee replied.

"Idiot…" Josh muttered under his breath.

"You can't say that I told you." Dee pleaded.

"I won't. Do you think that Melody knows?" Josh asked her.

"Maybe that's why she never said goodbye." Dee shrugged.

"I'll deal with this." He promised.

Patrick was heading back to the locker room when he spotted a blonde woman up ahead. He jogged to catch up and was delighted to see that Melody was back. She stopped and turned around as he approached her.

"Melody, you're back!" Patrick smiled.

"Yes I am. So?" the blonde shrugged.

"Have I done something?" he fretted.

"Not unless there's something you're not telling me." She replied, giving him a chance to confess.

"You left without saying goodbye." Patrick frowned slightly.

"I did try to find you. You weren't in your locker room." Melody shrugged.

"Can I see you tonight?" he asked her.

"I'm still tired from the trip." The blonde shook her head.

"Tomorrow then?" Patrick suggested.

"Sorry, I have a date." She shrugged and carried on walking, leaving a confused Gun standing in the hallway.

**What do you think?**

**How will Melody's date go?**  
**And what will Josh say to his tag team partner?**

**Please Review! xxx **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all readers, reviewers, etc. I appreciate it.**

**I own Melody and Dee.**

**Enjoy... **

Back at the hotel they were calling home for now, Josh figured it was time to get the truth out of his tag team partner. It was just a question of how easy it would be. The younger Gun could be sarcastic at the best of times… Patrick's eyes widened in shock and confusion as his best friend grabbed him by the shirt collar and pushed him up against the door to the en suite bathroom.

"What the?" he gasped as Josh knocked the wind out of him.

"You have some serious explaining to do." The elder Gun hissed.

"Ok, but please let me go!" Patrick nodded his head as much as he could.

"Start talking." Josh nodded.

"About what?" Patrick asked hesitantly.

"About why you traded Melody for Taylor." The elder Gun replied.

"How did you…?" Patrick frowned.

"That's not important. The important thing is that Dee and Melody both know too." Josh explained.

"Melody knows? That must be why she totally blew me off earlier…" Patrick sighed.

"You know what? I don't blame her." Josh shrugged.

"I'm not dating Taylor." The younger Gun assured his friend.

"Oh, so then it's fine to kiss her when you're supposed to be in love with Melody?" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Oh shit…Melody…" Patrick held his head in his hands as he sat on his bed.

"You threw away something great with her." Josh shook his head and sat on the bed opposite.

"Maybe I can still make her see." Patrick shrugged.

"Not likely. She has a date with Jeremy Buck tomorrow night." Josh shook his head slowly.

"Really? I thought she just made that up to get back at me." Patrick frowned.

"Well, according to Dee, it's for real." His tag team partner replied.

"What do I do now?" Patrick looked across at his best friend.

"It might be an idea to tell Taylor where she stands. Oh, and pray that Shannon never finds out. He'd kill you." Josh replied.

"But, I still love Melody."

"It's too late. She's moving on." His friend shrugged.

The following day, Melody was feeling nervous about her date with Jeremy. Dee suggested that they take advantage of a day off and go shopping. Dixie agreed to let her niece go out with Melody, so the two of them headed to the mall in search of a perfect date outfit. She needed some persuasion, but soon the blonde was enjoying picking out and trying on outfits. Dee scoured the rails of dresses and found one that she was sure would look great on Melody.

"Oh my God, you need to try this on!" the brunette thrust the garment into Melody's hands.

"Um…it's not really my style." The blonde frowned at the fabric, or rather lack of it.

"I'm not telling you to buy it. Just try it on." Dee pouted.

"Ok, I will." Melody sighed.

Dee took a seat on one of the couches as she waited for the blonde to emerge from the changing room. After a while, the brunette looked up to see that she had been completely right about the dress. It fitted like a glove and the colour made Melody's skin look glowing. It was a midnight blue colour and strapless, with a loveheart neckline. The skirt finished just above the knee.

"What do you think?" the blonde asked hesitantly.

"It's perfect." Dee replied straight away.

"I wouldn't normally show this much leg." Melody frowned as she eyed her reflection in the mirror.

"Well, it looks good. Now we need some awesome shoes to go with it." Dee smiled at her.

The two women went to the shoe department and eyed the shelves full of flats, heels, wedges and boots. Dee immediately grabbed a pair of black peep toe heels in a velour material. Melody took the shoes and raised a brow as she realised that the brunette had picked up exactly the right size. Dee motioned for her to sit down and try the shoes on.

"I never told you my shoe size." Melody told her as she slipped on the shoes.

"I remembered seeing your wrestling boots." Dee replied.

"Oh, right." The blonde nodded as she stood up and walked across the floor in the shoes.

"Perfect." Dee nodded and smiled.

"I do love these shoes." Melody nodded.

"That's it then. We have your date outfit." Dee nodded.

Jesse nudged Shannon as the latter's sister emerged from the bathroom in her new outfit. Dee stepped out from behind her, clutching a can of hairspray and admiring her work. Melody twirled around in the centre of the room and looked to her brother for his reaction. It was very rare that Shannon didn't have anything to say, whether it was a sarcastic comment or even a genuine compliment.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked them.

"Hot." Jesse nodded.

"You look beautiful. I just hope it's worth it for the lucky guy." Shannon told his sister.

"You better get going. I'll be waiting for the details when you get back!" Dee winked as she handed Melody a black clutch bag.

"See you later." The blonde smiled as she exited the room.

Melody had arranged to meet Jeremy in the hotel lobby. It was just her luck that she had to take the elevator, due to her high heels being a little difficult to walk in. The elevator was empty until it stopped on the next floor, when none other than Patrick Martin walked in. He was looking down at his cell phone, which was probably why he didn't notice that Melody was also in the elevator when he entered it.

"Stupid heels." The blonde sighed under her breath.

"Did you say something…?" the Gun's eyes widened, as he looked the blonde up and down.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Melody hissed. She didn't really mean to. She was just frustrated at the heels and the elevator.

"Melody, you look beautiful." Patrick almost stumbled over his words.

"Thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date." She replied as the elevator doors pinged open.

"There you are!" Jeremy said as he spotted his date.

"Am I late?" Melody asked him.

"No. You look amazing." The fairer haired Generation Me member smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." The blonde smiled back at him. Jeremy was wearing dark jeans and a white pinstriped dress shirt.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm for her to link.

"Let's go." Melody nodded.

An hour later, the two of them were sitting in a seafood restaurant close to the water. Much to Melody's surprise and delight, Jeremy was a funny and intelligent guy. They talked over their dinner and shared some jokes like old friends. By the time they had eaten all of their food, the Ink Inc. valet had forgotten all about the pain in her feet from the heels. They agreed to each pay half for the meal and decided on a walk by the water. Melody took off the heels and walked barefoot as she and Jeremy talked some more.

"So, did you have fun?" he asked her.

"I did. I honestly did." Melody nodded and offered a smile.

"I'm glad. Do you want to get a cab back to the hotel?" Jeremy gave a half smile.

"No, I'll be fine walking." Melody looked down at her reddened feet.

"I could always carry you!" Jeremy joked.

"Be careful. I might take you up on that…" the blonde grinned as they began the walk back to the hotel.

"Do you think it went well?" Dee fretted as she sat beside Jesse on the couch.

"If it didn't, then Mel would have been back by now." Shannon assured her.

"I'm beat. See you guys tomorrow." Jesse yawned as he got up and headed to the bedroom.

"Good night." Dee smiled and sighed as she waited impatiently for Melody to return.

"Mind if I sit down?" Shannon asked her as he walked over.

"Hey, it's your room." Dee shrugged.

"You seem different." The Prince of Punk frowned.

"In what way?" Dee asked him. She hoped that he wasn't about to interrogate her about Patrick and Melody.

"I'm not sure. In a good way though." He added.

"I've just been able to finally relax." Dee sighed.

"Have you thought about dating anyone?" Shannon asked her.

"No way. I think aunt Dixie would have a heart attack." The brunette shook her head.

"I'm just saying… You're a pretty girl and you have a great personality too." He shrugged.

"Nice of you to notice." Dee replied as she felt her heart beating faster.

"I find it hard not to notice you Dee…" Shannon sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.

Both of them began to lean forward until they could feel each other's breath on their faces. Shannon inched forward and connected their lips softly. Dee was aware of her heart beating faster than ever as he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. The brunette wrapped her arms around Shannon's neck so that she was almost sitting in his lap, when the door opened…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! **

**I'd love to know which couple you're most excited about - Dee & Shannon or Melody & Patrick?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

"I'm back!" Melody called as she entered the room.

Shannon and Dee immediately sprang back to their original positions as the blonde bent down to put her heels on the floor.

"How did it go?" Dee asked her.

"Better than I expected." The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Glad to hear it." Shannon nodded as his sister took a seat in between himself and Dee.

"Jeremy's really funny and easy to talk to." Melody told them.

"So, will you be seeing him again?" Shannon asked.

"I think so." His sister replied.

"Did he kiss you?" Dee asked hesitantly, after her own kiss with Shannon just minutes earlier.

"No. I think he was being gentlemanly." Melody replied.

"Well, I have to say that I approve." Shannon sighed.

"Oh, I am pleased!" Melody replied sarcastically.

"I think I should head to bed now." Dee told her friend.

"I thought you wanted details…" the blonde frowned.

"I know. I'm just really tired all of a sudden." The brunette shrugged.

"Well, I'll come see you tomorrow." Melody told the brunette.

"Sounds good. Goodnight." Dee nodded and went to leave the room.

"Did you say something to her?" Melody frowned at her brother.

"No, I didn't say anything." Shannon shook his head.

The following day, Dee was in the locker room with the Guns before their match against Generation Me. It hadn't escaped Josh's notice that his tag team partner was in one foul mood. It was typical that one of their opponents would be the very guy who had been on a date with Melody the previous evening. Patrick had interrogated Dee about the details the moment she entered the room. Josh gave her an apologetic look as he pulled on his armbands.

"Come on Pat, we're on soon." He told his partner.

"If that jerk so much as smirks in my direction…" Patrick seethed.

"Just keep your mind on the match." Dee warned him.

"You'll never get another chance with Melody by beating up every guy she goes on a date with." Josh reminded his friend.

"I guess so." The younger Gun sighed.

Over in the Ink Inc. locker room, Melody was preparing for a match. She wore a red version of her ring attire with gold detail and her hair was loose across her shoulders. Shannon and Jesse weren't competing in the ring tonight. Both members were currently concentrating on styling their hair into Mohawks in preparation for shooting a promo.

"Who are you facing?" Jesse asked Melody as she warmed up.

"Tara. Number one contender for the Knockout's title." Melody replied.

"Wow, good luck with that." Jesse held up his hand for a high five.

"Thanks Jesse. I'm feeling confident." Melody nodded.

"Good luck sis." Shannon pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Shannon." The blonde rolled her eyes.

The crowd was cheering wildly as the Guns made their entrance for their match. Josh jumped down from the turnbuckle and eyed his tag team partner as Generation Me's music played out. Max and Jeremy entered the ring and climbed the turnbuckles while Josh and Dee kept Patrick backed into a corner. It was uncertain whether the crowd could see the fire in Alex Shelley's eyes right now. Melody thought she could see it as she watched from backstage.

It started off with Chris Sabin against Max Buck. The Gun was able to dominate his opponent with a mixture of grapple holds, before taking him down with a couple of running dropkicks. Chris was out on the apron to prepare for a springboard attack when Alex tagged himself into the match. The referee saw the tag, so Alex whipped Max into the corner and connected with a sharp kick to the head. Jeremy tagged his brother and entered the match. It was exactly what his opponent wanted to happen.

Dee looked on as one half of her team pounded the opponent with fists and forearm shots. The referee counted when Jeremy's shoulders were down on the canvas, but Alex pulled him back up. This wasn't about pinfalls or submissions. This was about anger, jealousy…Melody. The blonde watched from backstage as Jeremy fought back with a vicious kick to the gut and a stomp on Alex's head. Dee pounded her fists on the canvas as the younger Gun clutched the side of his head.

Chris S abin was leaning as far as he could to tag back into the match. Whether it was what his partner wanted or not, he had to stop the match from becoming a full on fistfight. Sabin dropkicked Max from the apron and took down Jeremy with a springboard bulldog before going for the pin. The referee motioned for the bell…the Guns had won the match. Melody couldn't help but smile at this, although she should have been more concerned about Jeremy.

"Melody, you're on now." A crewmember told her.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled and made her way to the curtain to await her entrance music.

Patrick tried to ignore the scolding he was getting from his tag team partner. It was particularly hard, seeing as Josh was mere inches from his face. Dee stood a few feet behind with her arms folded over her Motor City t-shirt. She was hoping that she could be excused to watch Melody's match on the screens backstage, but Josh had included her in his attempt to get through to his friend.

"You can't start letting personal shit ruin our matches." Josh warned Patrick.

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" the younger Gun asked his friend.

"He's always that arrogant in the ring." Dee pointed out.

"She's right." Josh shrugged.

"I have to do something…" Patrick sighed as he walked towards the locker room door.

"You're not going anywhere near Jeremy." Josh shook his head.

"I'm going to find Melody." His friend replied.

"She's having a match right now." Dee informed him.

"Against who?" he raised a brow.

"Tara. It's number one contender for the Knockout's title." Dee replied.

"I'm coming with you." Josh told his friend.

"So am I. I want to congratulate her when she wins." Dee added.

"You don't even know the outcome yet." Josh frowned.

"I'm trying to be optimistic." Dee rolled her eyes as they exited the locker room.

Melody made her way backstage, exhausted but victorious. She was now the number one contender for the Knockout title. As she rounded the corner, she ran straight into someone's solid chest and let out a gasp as a pair of arms grabbed her to stop her from falling down. The blonde looked up and immediately found herself face to face with Patrick. Josh and Dee hung back a little, curious to see where this moment would lead.

"Did you win?" Patrick asked as he broke the silence.

"Yeah…I won." Melody nodded.

"I need you to know, that Taylor means nothing to me…" he blurted out.

"Patrick…now's not the time." Melody whispered as she tried to escape his grasp.

"I don't have any feelings for her. I love you. Do you hear me?" Patrick looked her in the eye.

"Can you repeat that?" asked an annoyed female voice.

"Taylor…" Patrick sighed.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What will happen next...**  
**Any predictions? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reviewing, etc.**

**I own Melody and Dee.**

**Sorry this one took a while to finish writing.**  
**Remember to review and vote on my pol**l!

Four pairs of eyes turned to the source of the voice. Taylor Wilde stood a few feet away from the group. She raised a brow and her lips curved into a frown as her eyes darted from Patrick to Melody and back.

"Hold on, were you cheating on me?" Taylor folded her arms and stared at Patrick.

"How could I cheat on you? We weren't even dating." He replied.

"But you were seeing her?" Taylor shot a look at Melody.

"Yeah, kind of…" Patrick nodded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Knockout asked in an annoyed tone.

"We were trying to keep it quiet… Her brother doesn't know." Patrick explained.

"So why did you kiss me?" Taylor asked him.

"Yeah, why did you kiss her?" Melody asked. She had seen it with her own eyes.

"She was flirting with me. It wasn't serious." The younger Gun shrugged.

"That doesn't make it ok." Josh pointed out to his friend.

"I know! I feel like a complete jerk!" Patrick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, yeah…" Dee shrugged.

"You need to sort this out now!" Josh told his friend in a serious tone.

"Ok, I will… I'm sorry Taylor, but Melody's the only one that has my heart. I don't blame you for hating me, but it's the honest truth." Patrick smiled apologetically.

"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Taylor replied.

"I hope not…" he replied as he turned to look at Melody.

"Don't feel pressured Mel." Josh said.

Four pairs of eyes fixed on the blonde Knockout as she considered her options. Her heart was crying out for Patrick, but her head was telling her to punish him for his deceit. There was nowhere to run or escape to. Everyone was awaiting her reply to Patrick's unspoken question. She knew that he was genuine, without a doubt. The silence was broken by the approach of footsteps and voices…

"There you are! We've been waiting for you." Shannon said as he and Jesse approached the group.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as he sensed the tension in the air.

"Nothing…" Patrick shrugged as he took a step away from Melody.

"Actually, Patrick has been kissing me while he's been seeing your sister." Taylor told Shannon.

"Bitch…" Dee muttered under her breath. Josh was close enough to hear, and patted her shoulder.

"Good one Taylor…" Shannon smirked, but the soon dropped it when he realised that nobody was joking.

Melody knew that look, and what it meant. She quickly stepped in front of Patrick to shield him from her brother's wrath. The Prince of Punk took a step forward, locking eyes with the younger Gun. Josh and Dee shot looks at Jesse, who had never seen his tag team partner like this. Taylor stood and watched the drama unfold with a smirk on her lips.

"Melody, get out of my way." Shannon growled.

"I won't let you do this." The blonde shook her head.

"If I could go back and change what I did…" Patrick protested.

"Well you can't. I suggest that you keep away from me…and my sister." Shannon glared at him.

"Shouldn't that be my choice?" Melody asked.

"Seeing as you were stupid enough to get involved with him, then no!" he replied.

"I'm old enough to make my own mistakes!" the blonde argued.

"I can see that!" Shannon fumed.

Jesse stepped in front of his tag team partner and held his arm out to keep Shannon back.

"You should go…now!" he warned Patrick.

"I'm going." The Gun nodded, motioning for Josh and Dee to follow him.

"I hope you're happy." Dee hissed as they passed a smirking Taylor.

Melody watched until the trio were safely out of sight, before turning to her brother and bracing herself for more lectures. Instead, the Prince of Punk shook his head and walked away in the opposite direction. Jesse frowned and shrugged his shoulders before following. The blonde Knockout stood in the same spot for a few moments, eventually giving a heavy sigh and walking slowly towards the locker room.

Two hours later, Melody had given up on Patrick. Despite everything being out in the open, he had yet to contact her. She thought that he loved her and wanted to be with her. Now they could, in theory. Shannon would have to deal with it and eventually get used to the idea. Finally, came the phone call she had been expecting…except that it wasn't Patrick calling her… it was Jeremy.

"Hello?" she sighed.

"Hey, I just wondered if you wanted to come over?" Jeremy replied.

"Is your brother there?" she asked him.

"Nope. I've got the room to myself." He replied.

"In that case, I'll be over soon." Melody told him before hanging up.

Shannon let out a frustrated sigh as someone continued to knock on the door of his room. The Prince of Punk was ready to give the person a piece of his mind. Almost pulling the door off its hinges, Shannon was surprised to see that the caller was Dee. The brunette chewed her bottom lip and looked decidedly concerned. She stood for a few seconds before walking into the room and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Did Melody send you?" Shannon asked her.

"No. I needed to tell you something." Dee replied uneasily.

"Really, what?" he frowned and sat down beside her.

"I knew…about Melody and Patrick." Dee sighed and hung her head.

"You knew? How long for?" Shannon replied in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Since the beginning. I thought I was being a friend to Melody." Dee replied.

"I'm not mad at you." He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You should be." Dee sighed and turned to look at him.

"No. I should have noticed what was going on. You know why I didn't?" he asked her.

"No, why?" Dee frowned confusedly.

"Because I've been too busy thinking about you." Shannon replied in a whisper.

Dee let the information sink in for a few seconds, before the realisation hit her. The brunette turned to meet eyes with the Prince of Punk, who reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered softly.

"Mm." Dee nodded before their lips collided and emotions ran free.

Meanwhile, Melody arrived outside Jeremy's room. He opened the door before she had a chance to knock, gesturing for her to enter. The Knockout removed her jacket to reveal a figure-hugging grey dress. Jeremy eyed her up and down before taking a step forward and placing his hands on her waist. Melody grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a forceful kiss.

"Lock the door…" she whispered as they broke apart.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Oh dear... what's going to happen next?**  
**What's Patrick going to do? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome to a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Sorry for the delay, but things have been very stressful.**  
**Thanks to all who took the time to review, etc. Much appreciated. **

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**There's a whole lot of drama in this chapter, which I loved writing.**  
**Enjoy! xxx **

Melody slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She had spent the night in Jeremy's room, with him, in his bed… Her conscience immediately kicked in as she sat up and grasped the bed covers with an unsteady grip. The blonde frowned as she detected hushed voices just outside of the room. Melody identified the voices as Jeremy and his brother. She slipped out of the bed and headed towards the en suite bathroom for a quick shower, but stopped when she heard something.

"Come on, you owe me!" Jeremy's voice spoke.

"I'm still in shock." Max's voice replied.

"You didn't think I could do it, did you?" Jeremy asked his brother.

"I didn't think she'd be so easy." Max replied.

"Well, it was easy money for me!" Jeremy chuckled.

"So, is she still in there?" Max asked his brother.

"Of course she is. I had her up all night." Jeremy replied, followed by the sound of their hands meeting in a high-five.

Melody hurriedly dressed and checked her reflection in the mirror before opening the door of the hotel room. She felt humiliation and anger burning through her as the two brothers turned to face her. The Knockout landed a hard slap on Jeremy's right cheek, before turning to his brother and doing the same.

"I was a bet? A fucking bet?" Melody screamed.

"Well I didn't exactly have to do much persuading…" Jeremy replied, earning another slap.

"How dare you! I had just fought with my brother. I thought you actually cared." Melody informed him.

"The only thing I cared about was winning." Jeremy smirked.

"What's going on?" asked a somehow familiar voice. Patrick stood in the hallway.

"Guess who just nailed the Princess of Punk?" Max told him.

"And earned himself a sweet fifty bucks!" Jeremy grinned.

At first Patrick was confused. It didn't take him long to piece everything together. Melody's dishevelled appearance and guilty look, paired with the comments he had just heard. The Gun took a step towards the brothers and glared at them, but mostly the fair-haired Jeremy. The blonde Knockout held her breath as she watched the anger flash in the Gun's eyes.

"I suggest you take your money, and you get out of my sight in the next ten seconds…" he told the duo.

"Jeez, what got into him?" Max asked as he and his brother entered their room.

The hallway fell quiet as the blonde woman and brunette man stared at each other.

"Why did you do it?" Patrick finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Where were you last night?" Melody countered with her own question.

"I took Josh to the hospital. He cut his hand pretty bad on some glass." Patrick replied.

"Oh…" Melody stared at the ground.

"I thought I meant something to you. I thought that we were clear on our feelings now." He sighed with a pained expression.

"I've messed up, haven't I?" the blonde asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I can't do this…" Patrick shook his head and walked away.

"Please…don't go…" Melody begged, but her pleas went unanswered.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and admitted defeat as she turned around and made her way back towards her own room.

Meanwhile, Dixie was taking the opportunity to have breakfast with her niece. They sat in the window of a rustic looking café. A red haired waitress with a black and white checked apron came over to take their orders. Both women ordered some eggs and toast, as well as some fresh coffee. While they waited for their food to arrive, the two decided to have a catch up.

"So, how are you getting on with Pat and Josh?" Dixie asked.

"Really good. I've made friends with Melody and Ink Inc too." Dee replied.

"So, I take it you're not planning on going back to Houston any time soon?" Dixie raised a brow.

"Does dad want me to go back?" Dee asked nervously.

"To be honest, I don't think he expected you to stick this out." The older brunette replied.

"Neither did I." Dee let out a small chuckle.

"You know, I won't force you to go." Dixie smiled at her niece.

"You sure you're not desperate to get rid of me?" the younger brunette raised a brow.

"Not at all. You've changed." Dixie shook her head.

"In a bad way?" Dee frowned.

"No, the complete opposite." Her aunt replied.

"Really? How so?" Dee asked curiously.

"You've grown up. You're a mature young woman and I couldn't be prouder." Dixie smiled at her niece.

"Thanks." Dee replied, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks.

After they had eaten their breakfast, the two had made plans to go shopping. They exited the café just as Dee's cell phone beeped with a message. She frowned as she read the message.

"Something wrong?" Dixie asked her niece.

"It's Melody. She needs to see me urgently." Dee replied.

"You better go then." Dixie told her.

"I can't leave you…" Dee frowned.

"Go see your friend." Dixie nodded and smiled.

"You're the best." Dee whispered as she embraced her aunt in a tight hug.

"I know. Now go!" Dixie sighed.

Melody was pacing the floor of her room as she awaited the arrival of Dee. The blonde Knockout couldn't believe how everything was falling apart around her. First losing Patrick, being used and now this… The blonde was pulled from her thoughts as someone knocked on the door. She opened it to reveal that Dee had arrived. Melody ushered the brunette into the room and resumed her pacing.

"I just needed to talk to someone so badly." Melody sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Calm down. What's wrong?" Dee frowned.

"Everything…" the blonde sank to the floor.

"Start at the beginning." Dee suggested.

"Well, after I fought with Shannon, I got a call from Jeremy, asking if I wanted to come over. I ended up…spending the night. This morning I woke up and heard Jeremy and his brother talking about me…" the blonde paused to regain her composure.

"And?" Dee asked her.

"He never liked me. I was a bet. He got fifty measly bucks for sleeping with me." Melody began to sob.

"Oh Mel, I'm so sorry…" the brunette pulled her into a hug.

"And then, to make matters worse, Patrick turned up. Turns out that he wasn't here last night because he had to take Josh to the emergency room. He'll never forgive me, even though he knows Jeremy used me." The blonde Knockout shook her head.

"Maybe he will, in time." Dee suggested.

"I thought that was all the crap I had to deal with…" the blonde wiped her tears with her sweater sleeve.

"There's more?" Dee looked surprised.

"I found a bra in Shannon's bed." Melody revealed.

"Really? Why would he have a bra?" Dee asked, while inwardly cursing herself for leaving the item behind after their passionate encounter.

"Well, I'm damn sure he isn't cross dressing." Melody replied.

"Did you ask him about it?" the brunette raised a brow.

"No, I don't know what to say. I can't believe he'd do this to Julie…" Melody sighed.

"Julie?" Dee frowned confusedly.

"His wife." Melody replied.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What's going to happen now? **  
**Were you shocked by this chapter? **  
**Let me know! xxx **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed etc.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**Things are getting more dramatic from here... **

"I never realised he was married…" Dee sighed after a few moments of silence.

"They've been married for five years." Melody replied.

"How come he never mentioned her?" Dee frowned.

"I guess maybe things have been strained recently. But I never imagined that he'd start an affair…" the blonde Knockout sighed.

"Maybe it was just a one off." The brunette shrugged.

"I feel like I don't even know anything." Melody shook her head slowly.

"What will you do now?" the brunette asked her.

"I need to get out of here and think." Melody replied.

"Just call me if you need me." Dee nodded and followed the blonde out of the room.

Meanwhile, Josh watched silently as his friend paced the room. Patrick had arrived back in a bad mood, which he wasn't willing to provide an explanation for. However, the older Gun was smart enough to know that it had something to do with Melody. He stood up and patted his tag team partner on the shoulder, causing the younger Gun to give a frustrated growl in response.

"Come on, let's go to the gym." Josh suggested.

"I don't know who I should be more pissed at." Patrick finally spoke.

"I'm assuming that one of these people is Melody?" Josh raised a brow.

"And that jerk Jeremy Buck." Replied the younger Gun.

"They went on another date?" guessed Josh.

"Worse. She slept with him." Replied the younger man.

"Whoa! I thought you guys were going to talk things through…" Josh's blue eyes widened as he spoke.

"That was the plan…but it's not that simple." Patrick ran a hand through his short hair.

"What do you mean?" his tag team partner frowned.

"Jeremy used her. He made a stupid bet with his brother." Patrick replied.

"Jeez, that's harsh…" Josh frowned.

"Part of me wants to comfort her. But the other part feels betrayed." The younger Gun sighed with frustration.

"Not that I'm not on your side…but you must understand how Melody felt when she saw you kiss Taylor." The older Gun suggested.

"At least I just kissed Taylor. I didn't sleep with her." Patrick shook his head.

"Look, let's go out tonight. Some guys are heading to that karaoke bar." Josh told his friend.

"Karaoke bar?" Patrick raised a brow.

"It'll take your mind off things." Josh assured him.

"If you say so." He shrugged.

Later that evening, Dee waited in the hotel lobby for Melody to arrive. Both girls had decided to have a night out, in light of recent events. The brunette hoped that meant that there would be no more talk of Shannon's apparent affair. She didn't want to be that girl anymore. The whole point of coming here was to rid herself of what had gone on in the past. She was at risk of tearing everything apart because of her own mistakes.

"Been stood up honey?" came the voice of some sleazy businessman type.

"Actually, she's with me." Came another voice. Dee had never been happier to see Josh.

"Josh, baby!" the brunette smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing all dressed up?" Josh asked after the man had walked away.

"Me and Melody are heading out." Dee replied.

"So are we." Josh informed her.

"I'll try and avoid letting her see Patrick then." The petite brunette nodded.

"Or, we could set up a chance meeting. That way they have to talk." Josh replied.

"In theory. They don't have to stay and talk." Dee reminded him.

"You know the karaoke bar down the street? Meet us there." He told her.

"Ok." Dee replied as Josh walked away.

"Sorry I'm late." Melody apologised as she exited the elevator.

"It's fine. You look great." The brunette smiled.

Melody wore a red silk blouse with a pair of black pants and black heels. Her blonde hair was piled up and clipped with a butterfly clip, while her make up was barely there, with the exception of some scarlet lipstick. Dee was wearing a turquoise sweater dress with lace tights and black heels. Her brunette locks were set in waves across her shoulders. She had opted for dark smoky eyes and clear gloss on her lips.

After about an hour in the first bar, Dee managed to steer the blonde Knockout into the karaoke bar where the boys were waiting. Josh motioned for them to come over and sit at his and Patrick's table. The younger Gun smiled and actually acknowledged the blonde, surprising Josh and Dee.

"Melody." The younger Gun nodded.

"Patrick." She smiled awkwardly.

"So, who's gonna be going up first?" Josh asked.

"I'm a terrible singer." Dee shook her head.

"What about you two?" the older Gun raised a brow towards Patrick and Melody.

"I'll sing." The blonde Knockout nodded.

"Great! Patrick?" Dee raised a brow towards the younger Gun.

"Um, maybe." Patrick replied, seemingly unable to keep his gaze from falling on Melody.

"Fancy seeing you guys here!" Jesse grinned as he took a seat next to Josh.

"Anybody sang yet?" Shannon asked as he sat in between Dee and his sister.

"Melody was just about to." Dee replied.

The blonde Knockout nodded and stood up, making her way over to the stage. She whispered something to the DJ and he nodded, handing her a microphone. The crowd looked up curiously as Melody walked to the centre of the stage and raised the microphone to her mouth. She motioned for the DJ to wait to start the music.

"I just wanted to say, that this song is dedicated to someone I still love dearly. He knows who he is." She spoke before the music began to play.

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one_  
_I still got the seed_

_You said move on_  
_Where do I go_  
_I guess second best_  
_Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_

Patrick looked on as the blonde met his gaze with her hazel eyes. He felt every emotion from every word that she was singing. He wanted so badly to rush up there and hold her close, but something was holding him back. For the first time in his life, Patrick Martin was afraid… Never mind highflying moves or high risk manoeuvres. He was afraid of what he felt for the Knockout…love.

_You're like an Indian summer_  
_In the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy_  
_With a surprise centre_

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best_  
_You said there's_  
_Tons of fish in the water_  
_So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips_  
_I taste your mouth_  
_He pulled me in_  
_I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into…_

_You're the best_  
_And yes I do regret_  
_How I could let myself_  
_Let you go_  
_Now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it I was burned_  
_Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him_  
_I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you_  
_What you would do if_  
_You were the one_  
_Who was spending the night_  
_Oh I wish that I_  
_Was looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes_  
_Oh won't you walk through_  
_And burst in the door_  
_And take me away_  
_Oh no more mistakes_  
_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._  
_stay..._

As the music faded out, Melody caught sight of something in the dimly lit room. Her brother was talking to Dee, but something didn't seem right… Then the blonde watched in shock and disgust as Shannon caressed the brunette's cheek and moved in for a kiss. Suddenly everything was adding up for Melody. Dee was the other woman in her brother's marriage…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

***Note* My story poll closes on Sunday, so if you haven't voted yet, get your votes in.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks to my awesome reviewers. I appreciate it.**

**For anyone who didn't know, the song from the last chapter was Thinking of You by Katy Perry.**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**So much drama still to come... **

Melody tossed and turned in her bed that night. She knew exactly what she had seen at the karaoke bar. Her brother was cheating on his wife, with the person that Melody thought she could trust and confide in. The Knockout had made the decision to bide her time, rather than confronting the duo right away. The blonde closed her eyes and tried to block out all the questions that were filling her mind right now. Even Patrick seemed to be avoiding her after she had laid bare her feelings by singing in a room full of strangers.

Back in the Gun's room, Josh was fast asleep. His tag team partner was having a little more trouble in surrendering to slumber. Patrick threw the covers off his bare torso and let out a weary sigh as he eyed the night sky from the window. He wondered if he had lost ant chance of getting back with Melody, following his supposed indifference to her performance at the karaoke bar. It crossed his mind that he might go and talk to her, but he reasoned with himself that she would be fast asleep at this hour.

"I want to know about your wife." Dee told Shannon as they lay side by side on his bed.

"How did you…?" Shannon's eyes widened.

"Melody told me. She found my bra and figured you were having an affair." Dee replied.

"Why hasn't she said anything to me?" Shannon frowned.

"Maybe she's too wrapped up in her own problems." The brunette suggested.

"Josh told me about that rat Jeremy and his little bet." The Prince of Punk seethed.

"So, are you separated?" Dee asked him.

"Julie and I agreed to take a break about two months ago." He replied.

"Will you get back together?" the brunette asked, afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. I don't think either of us have the heart to carry on." Shannon sighed.

"What am I to you?" Dee asked, bowing her head.

"It was never supposed to be anything. It feels like more than a fling." He admitted.

"So, what do we do now?" the brunette shrugged.

"If Melody knows, then I can't risk Julie finding out." The Prince of Punk said as he sat up.

"That sounds like a typically male answer." Dee shook her head slowly.

"I care about Julie too much to hurt her unnecessarily." Shannon told her.

"There you go again… You think I've never heard that one before?" Dee felt hot tears start to burn her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Shannon frowned and moved to touch her arm, which she pulled away.

"I'm not that person anymore!" the brunette cried before fleeing from the room, leaving a confused Shannon behind.

The following morning, Josh awoke early and went to wake Dee in preparation for their drive to the venue. The Detroit native knocked on her door two or three times before the handle turned and the tear-stained face of the Guns' valet appeared through the gap in the door. The Gun gently pushed the door open to gain entry to the room. He was shocked and confused to see what a state Dee was in. He had only ever seen a vibrant and smart young woman.

"Dee, what's wrong? Did something happen?" he fretted.

"I'm so stupid…" the brunette replied as she held her head in her hands.

"No you're not. You're real smart." Josh told her.

"But you don't know me. You don't understand…" Dee cried.

"Then make me understand." Josh replied.

"Did my aunt Dixie tell you why I was coming to stay?" Dee asked him.

"Just that you weren't getting on with your folks." The Gun replied.

"That's true, but there's more…" Dee sighed.

"I'm listening." Josh nodded.

Meanwhile, Melody was already dressed and eating her breakfast, due to her lack of success in sleeping. She was wrapped up in a grey sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans, as well as a pair of grey boots. Her face was free of make up, and her blonde hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. The Knockout was quietly lost in her thoughts when a large shape blocked her line of view and then sat down in front of her.

"Jesse!" she scolded him as he stole a piece of bacon from her plate.

"What's up Mel?" he asked her.

"What are you doing up this early?" the blonde asked him.

"I could ask you the same question. But anyway, I got lucky last night." He winked.

"So, was Shannon on his own?" Melody asked him.

"I guess so. I've been out all night." Jesse shrugged.

"Jesse, do you think that my brother might be cheating on Julie?" Melody frowned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her.

"I found a bra in his room." The blonde Knockout replied.

"Did you ask him about it?" Jesse shrugged.

"No, not yet…" the blonde shook her head slowly.

"I hope you're wrong. Him and Julie are one of the most solid couples I know." Jesse assured her.

"Thanks Jesse. Now go and shower!" Melody told him.

Josh Harter shook his head as he took in what the brunette had to say. Part of him wished he had paid more attention to her, in the hope that she wouldn't be so upset now. Dee was a wreck, sitting there shivering as more and more tears ran down her face and merged with the dried mascara that had run down previously. He reached out his arm and gently pulled her towards him in a hug, sitting his chin on top of her head.

"Why did you never say anything?" he asked her in a whisper.

"I thought I was over all that." Dee admitted.

"I feel like me and Pat should have been there more." Josh sighed.

"But it happened before I met you guys." Dee reasoned.

"We still should have known if something was bothering you." Josh sighed.

"You should never have had to baby-sit me." The brunette shook her head.

"Does your aunt Dixie know…everything?" he asked her.

"No. I wanted to tell her, but I never found the words." Dee replied.

"If I came with you, would you tell her now?" Josh asked her.

"I think so…" Dee nodded.

Shannon was walking down the hallway when he saw the one person he was hoping he wouldn't see. Jeremy Buck was walking directly towards him with a smile on his face. He was hoping that he didn't see him, because he really didn't need a murder charge hanging over him. The Prince of Punk clenched his fists as he sensed the Generation Me member approaching, before looking up to see that Jeremy was holding crisp bank note in front of him.

"Get out of my face, you little rat." Shannon growled.

"Go buy something nice. You can thank your sister." The fair-haired man smirked.

"Son of a bitch!" the Prince of Punk spat as he speared Jeremy to the floor and rained down punches onto his face and body…

Max Buck came to the aid of his brother, battering Shannon with some punches of his own. Just then, Melody turned the corner and witnessed the brawl that had unfolded. Determined to protect her brother, she dived into the middle of the action…

**What do you think? **

**Please Review! xxx**

**What's Dee's secret?**  
**Who's going to come out worst from the brawl? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another drama filled chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. **

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

Shannon hadn't noticed his sister entering the fray, as he instinctively blocked a shot from Max Buck. Jeremy was still pinned to the floor by the Prince of Punk, who was randomly throwing punches in every direction, consumed by blind fury. At that moment, Patrick happened to turn the corner and come across the brawl. He was content to wait a while, seeing as Jeremy and seemed to be taking the brunt of the beating, until a familiar blonde appeared in between the Bucks and an irate Shannon Moore.

"Melody!" Patrick yelled as he anticipated what would happen next.

It was as if the Gun was watching in slow motion as Shannon ducked Max Buck's punch, which made contact with the Knockout's stomach. A pained whimper echoed in the air as Melody fell to the ground, completely winded by the blow. The trio of men ceased their brawling and froze to the spot as they saw Melody collapse to the ground in agony. Patrick pushed the men apart as he dropped to his knees to assess the condition of the blonde Knockout.

"Mel…" he whispered as he cradled her head to his chest. She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

"Is she ok?" asked Shannon as his shock and confusion subsided.

"Hurts…" Melody whimpered as she clutched her stomach.

"Come on." Patrick nodded and scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Shannon frowned.

"Taking her to hospital." Replied the Gun. The Prince of Punk nodded silently and followed.

Dixie Carter was going over some papers in her office when she heard a faint knock. The brunette sighed as she arranged the papers in a pile and dropped her pen on the wooden desk. "Come in." she called out as she straightened up in her seat and folded her arms. Her face was a mixture of surprise and confusion as Josh walked in with a tearful Dee close behind.

"Dee has something she needs to say." The Gun explained.

"Has she done something?" Dixie asked.

"Just listen." Josh replied, before offering an encouraging smile to the younger brunette.

"I never told anybody why I went off the rails. The reason is, when I was fifteen I was raped…" Dee began to shake as more tears erupted from her eyes.

"Oh Dee…" Dixie's hand flew to her mouth in horror.

"I was too scared to tell anyone, so I kept quiet. I got drunk with dad's alcohol and when I was drunk I made some bad decisions about men…" Dee sighed.

"What do you mean?" the older brunette frowned confusedly.

"I had an affair with a married man. And I've just repeated the same thing with one of the guys here at TNA." The younger brunette stared at the ground in shame.

Dixie stared at Josh before remembering that he wasn't married.

"Which one of my employees?" the TNA president asked her niece.

"Just tell her the truth." Josh nodded reassuringly.

"Shannon Moore." Dee replied.

"How long for?" the older brunette raised a brow.

"We've only slept together twice. It was leading up to it for a few weeks." Dee replied.

"Who was the other man?" Dixie asked.

"Just some guy I met at a bar. His name was Nathan." Dee told her aunt.

"And how long did that affair last?" Dixie leaned forward in her seat.

"Eighteen months." The younger brunette sighed.

"Did he go back to his wife?" her aunt asked.

"Yes." Dee nodded.

"Who knew about the rape?" Dixie asked, getting out of her chair and placing a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Nobody, until Josh and now you." Dee replied.

"Did you know the man who raped you?" Dixie asked with a shaky voice.

"No, he was a stranger." Dee replied as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Do you remember the attack?" Dixie asked with worry in her eyes.

"I wish I didn't." Dee nodded slowly.

"You could still report it to the police." The TNA president told her niece.

"I told her the same thing." Josh nodded.

"We would support you completely." Dixie assured Dee as she held her hands in her own.

"I'm scared." Dee whispered.

"I know. And we want to help you." Dixie nodded, casting a quick glance at Josh.

"Will you come with me to make a statement?" Dee asked them both.

"Of course." Josh and Dixie nodded in unison.

At the hospital, Shannon and Patrick sat opposite each other on blue plastic chairs as they awaited news of Melody's condition. Neither man spoke a word, too caught up in his own thoughts. After what seemed an eternity, the doctor, a middle-aged woman with curly hair and thick-rimmed glasses approached them. Shannon couldn't read the expression on the doctor's face.

"Relatives of Melody Moore?" she queried.

"I'm her brother. This is her…boyfriend." Shannon added.

"Well there's some good news and some bad news." The doctor explained.

"What's the good news?" Shannon asked with a glimmer of hope.

"We've managed to stabilise your sister and determine that there's no sign of internal injuries. She should be able to leave the hospital tomorrow." The doctor replied.

"What's the bad news?" Patrick asked nervously.

"I'm afraid there was no way we could save the foetus." She smiled apologetically.

"Foetus? She was pregnant?" Shannon exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I assumed you would know. It appears she was around eight weeks pregnant." The woman frowned.

"Eight weeks…" Patrick muttered to himself. That would have been his kid.

"I had no idea." Shannon shook his head.

"Can I see her?" the Gun asked.

"She's very tired right now, but I suppose it's fine. Just make sure to keep her calm." The doctor replied.

"I'll have to call some people. You go in." Shannon nodded towards Patrick.

"Thanks." The Gun nodded.

Melody lay in the hospital gown on an uncomfortable hospital bed in a small side room. The blonde felt sick with the hospital smell that lingered in the air. The click of the door alerted her to someone entering the room, which much to her surprise was Patrick. He was scruffy in sweatpants and a band t-shirt, but the concern in his eyes was there for everyone to see. The blonde Knockout motioned for him to come in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Pretty rough." She admitted.

"The doctor told us, about…" his eyes fell to her stomach area.

"I swear I didn't even know. I would never have…" Melody shook her head.

"I know. Just keep nice and calm." Patrick whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"Why did you come?" the blonde asked him.

"Because I love you. I don't want to mess around anymore." The Gun replied.

"I don't either." She shook her head slowly.

"I'll leave you to rest…" Patrick smiled and kissed her hand.

"No, stay." She replied.

"Shannon will be along soon." He assured her.

"Just lie with me, until the pain goes away…" Melody pleaded with him.

"Always." He smiled and climbed onto the bed beside her.

"I love you." Melody whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too." Patrick nodded as he stroked her hair.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Were you shocked or surprised by anything? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the review etc. I really appreciate it.**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**The next chapter should be a bit less depressing! (I promise) **

Melody awoke to find that Patrick had gone. In his place, was her brother, who got out of his seat and walked towards her hospital bed. The Knockout sat up and tucked some of her hair behind her ears as Shannon perched himself on the edge of the bed. The siblings exchanged awkward glances for a few seconds before Shannon broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed.

"Not your fault." Melody shook her head slowly.

"I should never have let Jeremy get to me… If I had known that you were pregnant…" the Prince of Punk looked down at the floor.

"Nobody could have predicted what happened." Melody replied with some pain evident in her voice.

"How are you feeling?" Shannon asked his sister.

"A little uncomfortable, but I'll survive." She gave a weak smile.

"Patrick went to get a shower." Shannon told her.

"I'm glad he was there." The blonde nodded.

"Melody, I'm sorry for interfering. It wasn't my place." He admitted.

"You were just doing what you've always done." Melody shrugged.

"What's that?" the Prince of Punk raised a brow.

"Try to protect me." She replied.

"I didn't do a very good job, did I?" Shannon frowned at the drip attached to his sister's arm.

"Don't blame yourself." She shook her head.

Dee Carter sat nervously in one of the interview rooms at the local Police Department with her aunt Dixie and a female officer that dealt with rape and sex crimes. She looked like she was in her thirties, with curly blonde hair and pale green eyes. The officer was dressed in normal clothes, with a police badge and a nametag that identified her as Rita Martinez. She pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, before leaning over and pushing a box of tissues towards Dee.

"Are you comfortable to start this report?" Rita asked her.

"I think so." Dee sighed and nodded.

"Where did the attack take place?" asked Rita.

"In an alleyway, back home in Houston." Dee replied.

"How did you come to be in the alleyway?" Rita asked her.

"I was walking home from school. My route passed by the alley." the young brunette sighed.

"So, you were approached by the man?" Rita asked as she scribbled down notes.

"He asked me for the time. I told him I didn't have the time and he walked past me. Then all I knew was I was being pulled backwards and into the alley." Dee replied as the tears started to flow.

"Did you try screaming or alerting anyone?" Rita asked.

"I tried to scream, but he put his hand over my mouth so that no sound would come out. I looked for any people, but the street was empty." Dee told the officer.

"Can you tell me what happened after that?" Rita asked softly.

"I thought he was letting me go, but he just threw me down behind some garbage cans. My back hurt, and the garbage smelled really bad… I tried to get up, but he pushed me down and said that he'd kill me if I tried to scream… I was trying to get a look at him, but he was wearing a hat that covered part of his face." The young brunette paused and took a sip from a glass of water on the table.

"In your own time." Rita nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"I told him to take my bag. There was my cell phone and some money in there…but that's not what he wanted… I didn't realise what he was going to do until it was too late. I had only had one boyfriend, and we never did anything…" Dee paused as Dixie pulled her into a hug.

"Are you ok to continue?" Rita looked sympathetic.

"Yeah. I couldn't stop crying because I was in so much pain. I remember wanting to pass out because of the smell too. The garbage and the smell of cigarettes on the man's clothes." Dee shook her head as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What happened after the attack?" the officer asked Dee.

"He got off me and lit a cigarette. When he turned around I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could. I never stopped until I got back to my street." Dee replied.

"And you never told anyone?" Rita raised a brow as she wrote down more details.

"No. The house was empty when I got back, so I put my clothes into the laundry and showered. My parents kept me quite sheltered, so it never occurred that I had actually been raped and that I could report it. For some reason, I thought that my parents might be mad, so I just pretended that nothing had happened." The young brunette shook her head slowly.

"Can you give me a description of the attacker?" Rita asked.

"I'll do my best. Um, he was tall, maybe six four or five. He was quite slim and pale too. He was wearing dark jeans, a navy sweater. His hat was kind of like a baseball cap, and his boots were like work boots, like a builder or something would wear." Dee closed her eyes as she tried to recall as much as she could.

"This has been really helpful Dee. I'll put the details into the system and let you know if anything comes up. I should tell you that the chance of a conviction after all this time is low." Rita said.

"I know. It's just been good to finally tell someone." Dee nodded.

"You've been really brave to come forward." The officer nodded and led the two brunettes out of the room.

"How did it go?" Josh asked as he stood up from one of the seats in the waiting area.

"I did it." Dee nodded and sighed.

"She did really well." Dixie nodded.

Patrick frowned as he browsed the bouquets of flowers in the hospital gift shop. He wanted something to give Melody when he went back to see her again. The Gun had ruled out grapes and magazines in favour of something with a little more meaning. He bent over and picked up a bouquet of yellow and pink roses, pausing to smell them. One of the clerks approached and gave a friendly smile as the Gun eyed the flowers.

"Looking for anything in particular?" the perky brunette woman asked him.

"I'm looking for something for my…girlfriend." He told her.

"Well, can I suggest this one here?" the brunette asked as she picked up some yellow sunflowers with some little purple flowers.

"What are the purple ones?" Patrick asked her.

"Those are Forget-Me-Not flowers. I'm sure your girlfriend would like to know that you're thinking of her." She replied.

"I think I'll take them, and the roses." He told the woman.

"Great. I'll go and wrap them." She nodded.

Melody lay in the hospital bed and let her hand absently drift down to her stomach. The blonde didn't want Shannon to blame himself because she felt that she was to blame for the loss of her baby. If only she hadn't gone jumping into the fight… She was pulled from her thoughts by the door of the room opening and Patrick walking in. His arms were full of flowers. Melody couldn't help but smile.

"What's with all the flowers?" she asked him.

"These are for you." He replied.

"All of them?" she raised a brow.

"Sunflowers, because you brighten up my life. Forget-Me-Nots because you're always on my mind… And roses, because I love you." Patrick smiled.

"Oh Patrick… That's so sweet." Melody almost burst into tears.

"Hey, don't cry." He whispered as he placed the flowers down and pulled her into a hug.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Melody asked him.

"For what?" he whispered.

"Everything." She replied.

"Seeing you get hurt was the worst thing… And losing the baby made me realise that, I want you to be the mother of my kids." Patrick wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I love you. I never want to lose you again." Melody shook her head.

"This is us for always." He whispered in reply.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Shannon and Dee will be in the next chapter. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a new, and slightly overdue chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the positive feedback and reviews. They are much appreciated.**

**I own Dee and Melody.**

**I promised some Dee and Shannon, and there's more to come! **

"Damn machine!" Shannon Moore gave a frustrated sigh as he banged his fist against the drinks machine that stood in the hospital corridor. The machine beeped once and returned the coin that he had just inserted into the slot moments earlier. Admitting defeat, the Prince of Punk bent down to pick up his coin.

"Here, let me." A voice said behind him. It was Dee.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked the brunette as she took the coin and inserted it into the slot.

"I've been meaning to speak to you." Dee replied as the machine obliged and the buttons lit up.

"Sorry." Shannon sighed as he pressed the button for a coffee.

"Why are you sorry?" Dee raised a brow.

"I've been so wrapped up in making sure Melody was alright that I haven't been there for you." The Prince of Punk gave an apologetic smile.

"It's alright, I understand. Besides, Josh and my aunt Dixie have been there for me." She replied.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shannon asked her.

"Not here." Dee shook her head.

"Well, how about I meet you later on, after I get Melody settled?" Shannon suggested.

"Sounds good." Dee smiled as the drinks machine beeped to alert Shannon that his coffee was ready.

"Have you seen Melody yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I thought I'd let her sleep some more." Dee explained.

"She's happy. She's back together with Patrick." Shannon told her.

"How did you take that news?" the brunette raised a brow.

"Better than I did in the first place. He smiled.

"She knows where you are if she needs you." Dee reminded him.

"I know. I just can't switch off from being a big brother." Shannon chuckled.

"Are you going in to see her?" Dee motioned to Melody's room.

"Not right now. Thought I'd grab a coffee before I speak to the doctor. Mel should be able to come home later." He replied.

"That's good." Dee nodded.

"See you later?" Shannon asked as she walked towards the door of Melody's room.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded.

Melody lay on her side and watched the clouds out of the window. When she was younger she would lie on her back and look for the clouds shaped like dragons and faces and other stuff. The flowers from Patrick were in a vase on the bedside table. Every time she woke, the blonde would wonder if Patrick's declaration of love had been a dream. Seeing the brightly coloured flowers would remind her that it had not been a dream. He really did love her.

"Knock, knock." Dee said as she entered the room.

"Hey you!" Melody smiled and propped herself up in the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Dee asked her.

"Better than I did yesterday. I'm just bored now." The blonde shrugged.

"I never thought. I could have brought you a magazine or something." Dee frowned.

"Patrick filled me in on what happened. Josh told him, but he won't tell anyone else." Melody assured the brunette.

"I would have told you myself, but you had your own stuff going on." Dee shrugged and sighed.

"Are the cops taking it further?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, but there's not a great chance of getting an arrest and conviction." Dee nodded.

"So…what's happening between you and my brother?" Melody asked hesitantly.

"We're going to talk later. Shannon doesn't know anything yet." Dee replied.

"He won't judge you." The blonde replied, sensing Dee's nerves.

"I really hope not." Dee sighed.

"Anything new happening in the Impact Zone?" Melody asked her.

"I think Josh is dating someone, but he's being all secretive about it." Dee replied.

"Better not be Taylor." The blonde gave a frown.

"Oh, and Dixie says she's keeping your Knockouts title match until you're feeling better." The brunette smiled.

"That's a relief. I can't wait to get back into the ring." Melody smiled.

"The Guns have a match tomorrow evening, so I'll be fulfilling my valet duties!" Dee grinned.

"I want to come and watch!" Melody exclaimed.

"Calm down. I don't want the doctor telling me off for getting you all worked up." Dee hushed the blonde.

"We need to have a sleepover! When I'm out of here, we're having a sleepover!" Melody clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Ok, then we'll have a sleepover!" Dee couldn't help but giggle.

"You guys having a party in here?" Shannon frowned as he walked in.

"No, not yet." Melody winked at Dee.

"Should I be worried?" the Prince of Punk asked his sister.

"No more than usual." Melody shrugged as her brother shook his head.

Josh was busy texting his secret date when his friend and tag team partner disturbed him. Patrick was clearly in a good mood as he threw down a few shopping bags onto his bed. Sending the message, Josh sat up and put his phone back into his pocket. The confusion was written on his face as he eyed the bags that Patrick had thrown down. One was for a women's clothing store, one for a jewellers, and the other for a party supplies store.

"Who's having a party?" Josh asked, nodding towards the bags.

"It's for a surprise." Patrick informed his friend.

"Still didn't really answer my question." The older Gun replied.

"I'm trying to make this special for Melody." Patrick told him.

"So, it's a party for Melody?" Josh asked.

"Kind of." The younger Gun shrugged.

"This is all very confusing." Josh shook his head.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm going to ask Melody…" Patrick began.

"Ask Melody what?" Josh raised a brow.

"To marry me." Patrick finished, taking a small black box from the jewellers bag and opening it to reveal a beautiful emerald ring.

"Holy crap!" Josh's eyes widened as he realised his friend was not joking.

"I'm prepared, just in case." Patrick shrugged.

Dee opened the door of her hotel room and gave a small smile when she saw that Shannon was the caller. The Prince of Punk entered the room and took a seat on the bed beside the window. Dee closed the door and took a seat on the opposite bed, mentally preparing to tell him what she had told Josh, Dixie and the police previously. Shannon frowned a little, sensing that she was nervous, but perhaps not realising the enormity of her confession.

"Ok, here goes…" Dee sighed.

**What do you think?**

**How will Shannon take the news?**  
**Will Patrick go through with his proposal?**  
**And who is Josh's secret date? **

**Please Review! xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews etc. Keep them coming!**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

"Say something…" Dee muttered as she tried to judge the expression on Shannon's face.

"I'm sorry." The Prince of Punk shook his head slowly.

The brunette let out a breath and nodded. Dee had half expected Shannon to react like this after hearing about the rape. Who could blame him, when he already had enough baggage of his own? She pulled away when Shannon went to embrace her. She didn't want any sympathy now, especially from him. Dee had kept the attack to herself for so long that not having his support wasn't an issue.

"Come here. Let me hold you." Shannon held his arms open.

"No, don't pity me." Dee replied defiantly.

"I'm not pitying you." He frowned.

"I'm not afraid of being alone." The brunette stared at the floor.

"You're not alone, damn it! Let me hold you!" Shannon pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Why are you doing this?" Dee whispered.

"Because I'm falling for you." He replied without hesitation.

Dee froze as she registered his words. She didn't need to doubt it. His arms embraced her tightly and she felt his heart beating through his chest. With those words, the rape and Shannon's wife drifted out of the equation. The only thing that seemed to matter was that both Shannon and Dee were falling in love with one another. The Prince of Punk eased his grip on the brunette as he pulled back to read the look on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but they were not sad ones any more, they were happy ones.

"I meant that." He whispered as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"I know." Dee nodded, bringing her hands up to cup his face.

"So, what now?" Shannon sighed.

Dee shook her head. "No more talking."

Shannon smiled and pulled her onto his lap as their lips crashed together in an intense kiss.

Back at the hospital, Melody had received word that she was to be discharged. Patrick had arrived to take her home seeing as Shannon was due to meet with Dee that evening. By the time the Gun arrived, Melody was already dressed and ready to leave, clutching her flowers which one of the nurses had kindly wrapped for her. The doctor informed Patrick that he had just signed the discharge papers, so he could take Melody whenever they were ready.

"What took you?" Melody asked.

"I didn't realise you were going to be so eager to leave." Patrick gave a smirk.

"I'm eager to eat some proper food." The blonde replied.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked her.

"Pancakes, with maple syrup." Melody gave a satisfied grin.

"I'll get on to it once we get you home." Patrick nodded.

"You can cook?" the blonde raised a brow.

"I happen to be a very good cook." The Gun stated.

"I'll be the judge of that." Melody replied as they entered the elevator.

Pulling up outside Melody's apartment block, Patrick turned off the engine and got out of the car to open the passenger door for Melody. After letting her out, he opened the trunk and grabbed her bag. The blonde held his hand as they walked into the apartment building and made their way to the door of Melody's apartment. The blonde unlocked the door and went to walk inside, but Patrick stopped her.

"What?" Melody frowned.

"I want to try something." Patrick winked.

"Try what?" she replied as he scooped her up into his arms bridal style.

"Carrying you over the threshold." He said.

"But we're not married." She shrugged.

"Call it a new start, or practice." The Gun replied, carrying her into the apartment.

Melody said nothing until he set her down again and disappeared back outside for a moment to grab her bag.

"Well, if you don't mind, I need to shower. Why don't you get started on my pancakes?" she suggested.

"Yes ma'am!" Patrick nodded.

"And don't forget the maple syrup." The blonde added as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, walking into the kitchen area.

Hearing the shower turn on, Patrick reached into his pocket and pulled out the box that contained the engagement ring he had picked out for Melody. He always kept it with him, partly out of security and partly out of waiting for a spontaneous moment to propose. He had decided that maybe he would know when the perfect moment arose to ask Melody to marry him. Opening the cupboard to get the pancake ingredients, the Gun was struck by an idea…

Julie Moore walked down the hallway and sighed. The one time she decided to surprise her husband and he was nowhere to be found. Jesse hadn't been around either, so it was up to Julie to try and find Shannon by herself. Seeing a door open, she seized the opportunity to ask if anyone had seen him. She recognised the figure that emerged from the room as Frankie Kazarian.

"Hey, you haven't seen Shannon around have you?" Julie asked him.

"Um, I saw him about an hour ago. He was going to talk to Dee." Frankie replied.

"Where's Dee?" Julie asked him.

"She's the last room on the right." Frankie replied, before putting on a pair of shades and heading towards the elevators.

Julie nodded and carried on down the corridor. Even if he was no longer there, this Dee girl might know where he was heading to next. Arriving outside the room, Julie raised her hand and tapped a few times on the door. There was no answer, but some definite movement inside the room. Trying the door handle, Julie found that it was open. Poking her head around the door, she spied a young brunette, who was definitely in the throes of passion with someone. Just about to leave quietly, Julie spied some distinctive tattoos that she knew to be her husband's.

"Shannon?" she asked out loud.

"Julie?" came the reply as his gaze flew to the doorway.

"Shannon?" she replied in disbelief.

"Oh God!" Dee gasped as she clutched the sheets to her bare chest.

"What are you doing here?" Shannon asked his wife.

"I thought I would surprise you." She blinked.

"This isn't what it looks like." The Prince of Punk assured her as he climbed out of the bed and attempted to locate his boxers.

"Oh yeah?" Julie folded her arms and let her gaze drift to Dee.

The brunette was blushing bright pink, as she stayed frozen in the bed with the sheets gathered around her. She looked no more than twenty in age, with her clear skin and shiny brunette locks. Julie looked her in the eye and asked her how old she was. "Twenty-two." Dee replied.

"How long?" Julie turned to her husband and raised a brow.

"It's complicated." Shannon sighed.

"Complicated? What's so complicated about you screwing some girl when you're supposed to be married to me?" Julie grew angrier.

"Hey, what's all the commotion?" Jesse asked as he entered the room. He stopped in his tracks as he registered the scene; Shannon half dressed, Dee wearing nothing but a bed sheet and an irate wife. Whatever he had walked into, it was not going to be pretty. He took his phone from his pocket and hurriedly texted Melody.

Patrick smiled as he placed the plate of pancakes down on the kitchen counter. The finishing touch was to be a napkin, held by the engagement ring. Melody emerged from the bathroom and walked over to her bag to grab her hairbrush. Seeing that she had a new message on her cell phone, she picked it up and pressed the 'read' button. Hearing the blonde gasp, Patrick looked up from the ring and raised a brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is not good." Melody shook her head.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Apologies for the huge delay in updating! **  
**Updates will be going back to normal now. **

**I really hope you'll still read and enjoy this story.**  
**It's certainly one of my favourites to write.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

Patrick and Melody hurried down the hall as they attempted to find her brother and whatever mess he had managed to get himself into this time. Jesse's message had not been particularly clear, just that Julie had turned up and there was an argument kicking off. The Carolina native was suspecting that her sister in law had made the discovery about Shannon and Dee, but was not entirely sure how. Nobody would have actually told Julie that her husband was being unfaithful. At least nobody that Melody could think of.

"I'm guessing they're in Dee's room." Melody said as she and Patrick walked the hallways. In all the commotion, the blonde hadn't stopped to ask Jesse where they were.

"Or we could always just follow the sound of yelling." He replied, allowing himself to smirk at the comment.

"Not funny. This is my brother we're talking about, as well as Dee." The blonde shook her head and sighed.

"I'll ask Josh." The younger Gun suggested, approaching his tag team partner's room.

"Worth a try." Melody shrugged as he knocked three or four times on the door.

"Josh? It's me Pat!" he yelled, growing impatient.

"Maybe he's sleeping." The blonde woman shrugged.

"Not with all the candy he eats." Patrick replied, knocking again.

"Just a minute!" came the older Gun's voice from inside the room.

"Can we come in?" Patrick asked his friend.

"No! Don't come in!" Josh replied.

"Look, Mel doesn't mind if you're not dressed." The younger Gun yelled.

"No! Just give me a minute!" the older Gun replied.

"What, do you have someone in there?" his tag team partner chuckled.

"…No." Josh replied coyly.

"Oh my God! You do!" Patrick gasped, winking at Melody.

"Pat, I don't have anybody in here!" his friend replied.

"Then you won't mind if we come in then…" Patrick said as he dragged Melody into the room with him.

Josh Harter was standing in the middle of the room wearing a pair of boxers and an inside out Motor City Machine Guns t-shirt. Perched on the end of the bed in just her underwear, was TNA Knockout Velvet Sky, real name Jamie Szantyr. Patrick raised a brow towards his friend, folding his arms as he stood in the doorway. Melody shook her head, closing the door so that there was a little bit of privacy.

"So…this is your secret lady?" Patrick asked his tag team partner.

"Yep, you know Jamie." Josh nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" his friend asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guys had stuff going on…" Josh shrugged.

"Speaking of which, have you seen my brother or Dee?" Melody asked the older Gun.

"My best guess is Dee's room." He replied.

"Thanks, we'll get out of your way now. Bye Jamie." The blonde smiled as she pulled Patrick out of the room and closed the door behind them.

The couple were approaching Dee's room when they heard the sound of raised voices inside. Melody grimaced, recognising that one voice definitely belonged to Julie. Placing her hand on the door, the blonde gave her boyfriend a worried look before entering the room. Inside, the trio of raised voices ceased as Shannon, Dee and Julie turned their attention to the couple that had just entered the room.

"What's all the yelling for?" Patrick asked, completely straight faced.

"I just caught my husband in bed with her!" Julie replied, pointing towards Dee.

"I thought you guys were separated." Melody shrugged.

"That's news to me!" Julie shook her head.

"You know things haven't been right for a long time." Shannon told his wife.

"You know, usually couples would talk about that. You know, instead of jumping into bed with random girls!" Julie replied angrily.

"Yelling about this isn't helping anyone." Melody reasoned.

"I should have words with your boss!" Shannon's wife pointed accusingly at Dee.

"No, you don't need to do that." Melody replied, knowing full well that the brunette would be sent back home if her aunt Dixie found out about any of that.

"Look, let's sit down and talk about this at a more convenient time." Shannon suggested.

"Why don't you come home and talk to your wife!" Julie retorted.

"Fine, but let's keep this between ourselves." He replied.

Turning on her heels, Julie sighed and walked out of the room. Melody shook her head and sat down on the bed beside Dee, draping an arm around her shoulders. Patrick sat at the other side and patted her knee reassuringly. Shannon leant his head against the wall and let out a deep sigh. His sister shook her head, getting up and walking over to him so that she could talk without upsetting Dee. He turned to see her expression and let out a low chuckle.

"You're going to say you told me so."

"Well look at the mess you've created now." Melody replied, motioning over her shoulder towards the brunette sitting on the bed.

"It's not like I did it deliberately." Shannon shrugged his shoulders.

"If Dixie finds out then Dee's going to get sent back home. The blonde reminded her brother.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked his sister.

"Don't ask me. I have my own problems to deal with." Melody replied, turning and walking back towards Dee and Patrick.

The young brunette looked up as Melody sat back down beside her.

"I hope you guys have had a better day." Dee gave a small smile.

"Patrick was just making me something to eat." The blonde replied as she felt her stomach growl.

"Sorry to take you away from that." Dee apologised.

"That's ok, it's just food." Melody replied.

"Yeah." Patrick nodded, feeling the engagement ring in his jeans pocket.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**There's also a brand new story poll on my profile! Vote if you get a chance! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**

**It's a bit of a filler chapter, but it's leading to more...**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

Dee wanted desperately to curl up and hide, but she had a job to do, and her aunt could not under any circumstances discover her affair with Shannon. The young woman pondered what was worse, getting a dressing down from Shannon's wife, or being sent back to Houston by a disappointed Dixie. She certainly didn't want to face the latter, meaning returning to the place of her attack.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door of her room. Getting out from under the bed covers, Dee made her way to the door and opened it to reveal a sympathetic looking Melody, who was holding two Starbucks cups.

"Thought you might need a pick me up." The blonde shrugged.

"Thanks." Dee offered a smile, before allowing Melody to enter the room.

"Should be a good match later." The blonde smiled, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Huh?" Dee frowned, only half listening.

"The Guns vs Inc Inc vs Gen Me vs Beer Money…" the Carolina native replied.

"Why are you talking about the match?" Dee frowned, brushing some hair out of her face.

"It was meant to distract you from feeling bad about Shannon and Julie." Melody shrugged and sighed.

"Oh, sorry…" Dee sighed, taking a sip from one of the Starbucks cups.

"It's ok, you've been stressed out." The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"So have you. Are you ready to go back out there?" Dee asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Besides, we'll both be out there together." She added.

"I guess so." Dee nodded, taking another sip of her coffee.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is a four corners tag team match!" Christy Hemme announced to the Impact Zone, "Approaching the ring, the team of Max and Jeremy, Generation Me!"

The brothers made their way to the ring in their typically arrogant fashion, climbing the turnbuckles and pointing to themselves as they mouthed their usual self-praise. Even Christy raised a brow and rolled her eyes at the two of them, before the music changed and the next team made their entrance.

"Accompanied by Melody, they are the team of Shannon Moore and Jesse Neal – Ink Inc!" the redhead announced as the crowd reaction went from boos to cheering.

Melody led her brother and Jesse out onto the stage and winked into the camera. Tonight she was wearing a black tube top with leather belt straps around the middle, as well as black Capri pants and purple satin heels. Her blonde locks were pinned back but left loose at the bottom and she wore black eyeliner with purple eyeshadow and a touch of lipgloss. Both Shannon and Jesse had purple in their Mohawks too.

Melody couldn't bring herself to look at the Buck's since she had lost the baby. She focused on the entrance ramp where the next team were coming out.

"They are the team of Cowboy James Storm and Bobby Roode - Beer Money!" Christy announced as the two guys appeared at the top of the stage and raised their arms as the pyro went off.

"From Detroit, Michigan and accompanied by DeeDee, the team of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley – the Motor City Machine Guns!" Christy finally announced, before stepping out of the ring.

Melody's heart still skipped a beat when she heard the start of the Guns' entrance music. She had to remember to keep a straight face, rather than break into the wide grin that she wanted to at the sight of Patrick, blowing kisses at the camera as he followed Josh to the ring.

Dee took a deep breath as she followed the guys, wearing faded jeans and black ankle boots with an old TNA t-shirt that Melody had helped her to customise with a pair of scissors.

The bell rang with Shelley starting off against Max Buck, trading arm drags before the Gen Me member tagged in his brother. Melody was anxious about those two being in the ring together. She knew that her miscarriage was still fresh in Patrick's mind. Jeremy was sent flying into the corner, followed by a body splash by Shelley, who picked the Gen Me member up and gave him three backhanded chops that echoed throughout the Impact Zone.

Sabin tagged in next, using his speed and agility to keep Jeremy grounded. Max used the fact that the referee's back was turned to drop Sabin on his face, tagging himself in and using a surfboard style submission manoeuvre on the Gun. The Detroit native managed to get out, but was hit with a sit-out jawbreaker, flying towards the corner of Beer Money. Bobby Roode tagged himself in and charged down Max with a series of hard clotheslines. He set up for the Double R Spinebuster but Max ducked past him to tag in his brother.

Bobby tagged in his partner James Storm and they double-teamed the younger Gen Me member. Storm hit a suplex and then went to bound off the ropes, but Shannon leaned across and tagged himself in. He unleashed on Jeremy with a series of dropkicks and headscissors. Tagging in Jesse, Shannon headed to the top turnbuckle. Hoping to hit a finisher, but he was knocked from the top by Max Buck. Jesse, who had had the Gen Me member on his shoulders, slammed Jeremy to the mat and hit an elbow drop before covering him for a two count.

Jesse went to tag Shannon back in, but his partner was pulled from the apron by Max and hit his face against the hard part of the apron, rolling to the floor. The older Buck smirked at his handiwork and grabbed James Storm's beer bottle from the steel steps, intending to use it as a weapon. Both Storm and Roode jumped down from the apron and tackled Max, who had beer sprayed in his face by Storm before being hit with the Spinebustere by Roode on the outside of the ring.

While all this was going on, Jesse leaned between the ropes to check on Shannon, but was tagged by Sabin, who entered the ring and got Jeremy into neckbreaker position as Shelley climbed the top turnbuckle. The Guns hit the Skull and Bones perfectly, and Sabin pinned Jeremy for the three count while everyone else was brawling outside of the ring. Melody fought back a proud smile as she saw Dee climb into the ring and raise her team's hands in victory.

"Here are your winners, The Motor City Machine Guns!" Christy Hemme announced from ringside.

As the teams headed backstage, Melody caught up with Dee and draped an arm around her shoulders, "You ok?" she asked her.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought." Dee nodded in reply.

"I thought Pat and Shannon were going to kill Jeremy." Melody sighed with relief.

"Me too!" Dee let out a nervous chuckle.

"Dee! Dixie called out as she jogged down the hall towards the group.

"What did I do?" the younger brunette frowned.

"I just had a call, from the police." Dixie replied, a look of worry etched across her face.

"What did they say?" Dee asked, feeling herself tense.

"They've made an arrest. They think they've got your attacker…"

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx  
VOTE ON MY NEW STORY POLL! Thanks! **

**So...have they really caught Dee's attacker?  
And how are you liking Dee and Melody getting friendly again? **


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.**

**I own Melody & Dee.**

**Enjoy the chapter! xxx **

It was an unusually rainy day outside of the hotel, so Patrick and Melody lay on her bed and listened to the rain falling against the windows. The pair of them stayed silent as they lay contentedly, with him stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest. Nobody had heard any news from Dee or Dixie yet, since they had both flown to Houston in order to view an identity parade of suspects for the attack on the younger brunette.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Melody asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?" Patrick asked in reply.

"I just, feel like she might not come back." The blonde replied.

"I think she'll come back." Patrick nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Melody asked him, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I think she'd rather be here with us than back home with all those memories." He replied.

"You're probably right." She nodded.

"So are you speaking to your brother again?" Patrick asked her.

"Not quite." The blonde sighed.

"You should make it up with him." The Gun reasoned with her.

"I know, but I want to make him wait a little more." Melody replied.

"Promise me you'll make it before your title match next week." The brunette man looked her in the eyes.

"Ok, I promise." The blonde sighed.

"Good." He smiled, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

Josh had been training in the hotel gym and was making his way down the hotel corridor to the room that he shared with Patrick, when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. The Gun turned to see that it was Jesse, who was dressed down in a vest and cargo pants with his trademark Mohawk flattened underneath a black baseball cap.

"Hey, what's up?" Josh asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jesse replied with a grin.

"What?" the Gun frowned confusedly.

"You and Jamie? Word travels fast!" Jesse added.

"Probably could have kept it quiet for longer if Pat and Melody hadn't walked in on us!" Josh chuckled.

"Walked in on you? While you were…?" the tattooed man raised a brow.

"No, we weren't doing anything at the time, although we weren't dressed." Josh shook his head.

"Good timing!" Jesse laughed.

"Where's Shannon?" Josh asked, wanting to turn the attention away from his love life.

"Probably still in the hotel room. Dee won't speak to him and Julie's threatening divorce." The Ink Inc. member shrugged and sighed.

"Oh, that doesn't sound too good…" Josh frowned.

"Yeah, he's a really fun roommate!" Jesse added sarcastically.

"Well, hopefully when Dee comes back he'll cheer up." Josh replied as he approached the door of his and Patrick's room.

"I hope so, man!" Jesse added and patted Josh on the shoulder as he continued to walk down the corridor.

It was just after three in the afternoon, or two and a half minutes past three for anyone who was watching the clock. Dee had been watching the clock for the whole fifteen minutes that she and her aunt Dixie had been sitting on two brown plastic chairs outside of the detective's office that was dealing with Dee's case. It had just gone five minutes past three when the door in front of them opened and a middle aged man walked out, extending his hand towards her.

"Sorry for the wait, you must be Dee?" he asked.

"Yes, Dee Carter. And this is my aunt Dixie." She motioned to her left.

"Pleased to meet you. My name's Detective Brenner and I've been assigned your case." The man smiled.

"So, what happens now?" Dee sighed.

"Well, I've asked you here today to view a line-up of possible suspects. You'll be behind a glass screen and they won't be able to see you. You can walk along the line-up and take your time to look at everybody. If you want a closer look at someone, then we'll ask him to step forward. Does that sound ok?" Brenner asked her.

"I guess so." Dee replied, taking a deep breath.

"If you want to stop at any time, you just say and I'll halt the process, ok?" Brenner asked her.

"Yeah." Dee nodded, grasping her aunt's hand as they followed Brenner into a room.

The room was average size and had a glass screen running along most of the left hand side as you walked in. A desk and three chairs were in the centre of the room, while another officer sat in the corner at another desk with a microphone attached to a computer device. "That's Officer Johnson, and he'll be relaying instructions to the line-up." Brenner explained to them.

"Ok, I'm ready." Dee nodded.

"Enter line-up." Johnson said over the speakers.

There was the sound of a door opening and some footsteps before the door closed again. The screen lifted to reveal a white room with six men standing in a line.

"Take your time." Brenner reminded her.

Dee took a couple of steps closer to the screen, starting at the men's feet. She was almost too afraid to look at their faces and see the man who had raped her all those years ago. Looking up at the first man, her instinct told her that it wasn't him. He looked old, and completely different from her attacker, so she moved onto the next man. He was shorter than the first and looked Hispanic. After double-checking his appearance, Dee shook her head and moved along the line=up of suspects.

"You still ok?" Brenner asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

Dee looked at the next two guys and was content that neither of them were her attacker. Starting at the fifth guy's feet, the brunette tensed her body in fear. The man was wearing work boots, like a builder, and just like her attacker had worn. Taking a couple of deep breaths to compose herself, Dee looked up and paused before looking at the man's face. Whimpering in fear, seven years of emotions took the young brunette by surprise. Tears fell from her eyes and she felt afraid, but more than that, she felt angry. How dare he do that to her, and let her live with it for seven years.

"You wanna take a break, Dee?" Brenner asked her.

"It's him." She replied.

"He's in the line-up? Are you sure?" Brenner asked her.

"Number five." She nodded.

"And you're absolutely certain?" Brenner asked her again.

"I can almost smell the cigarettes." Dee nodded, looking her attacker in the face.

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review! xxx**

**Vote on my new story poll? Thanks! xxx **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.**

**Question: Do you want to see more TNA stories? Let me know!**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

At the request of her boyfriend, Melody Moore was now sitting opposite from her brother Shannon in a quiet diner close to the Impact Zone. It was almost ten in the evening, and although both had stubbornly held off this meeting, Melody had promised Patrick that she would make up with her brother before her Knockout's title match, which was due to take place the following evening.

"You know why I asked to meet you?" the blonde Knockout asked her older brother.

"I've got an idea." Shannon nodded, expecting a lecture from her.

"Shan, I don't want to argue with you…" Melody let out a long sigh.

"Good, cause neither do I." The Prince of Punk nodded.

"But you always end up doing something dumb." She added.

"And you never made a mistake, huh?" Shannon raised a brow.

"Of course I have! That's why I'm trying to make you see why I was so pissed off." The blonde sighed.

Shannon Moore looked across the table at his sister and gave a sigh of his own. He knew why she was angry and he understood. He knew what she was thinking, and he agreed with her wholeheartedly. The North Carolina native was well aware that he seemed like a hypocrite. For all his crazy stunts he pulled, he had always maintained a sense of morality. He was the one who had stood in a church and promised to be faithful to Julie for life. Dee had been confused and carrying her own terrible secret. He should never have let things progress past friendship.

"You know I always looked up to you. If you can prove to me that this was more than an affair, then please do so." Melody told her brother.

"Ok, the truth is, I felt something for Dee from the moment I met her. I swear to you that I was breaking up with Julie when I went back home." The tattooed man told his sister.

"So what happened? We went home and you didn't break up with her?" Melody shrugged.

"Her dad had just been taken into hospital." Shannon replied.

"Ok, so you didn't break up with Julie, yet you still jumped into bed with Dee?" the blonde raised a brow.

"That just kind of happened…" the tattooed man shrugged.

"So, what are you doing now?" she asked him.

"Well, Dee's not speaking to me, and Julie's…" Shannon shook his head.

"Julie's what?" Melody asked him.

"I got these this morning." Shannon told her, placing a brown envelope on the table.

"What's this?" the Knockout asked her brother.

"Divorce papers." Shannon replied.

"Julie really is going through with this…" Melody sighed as she read the paperwork.

"Mel, I know I've been a complete screw up, as well as being my usual pain in the ass…but I need you sis." The Prince of Punk told the young woman.

"I'm here." She replied, reaching over to hug her older brother.

"Thank you so much." He sighed as they embraced.

Despite the age gap, the two of them had always been close, although the majority of the time Melody appeared to be the most mature of the pair. This had been the one time that Shannon hadn't known whether or not she would be willing to forgive him.

"So, you gonna watch my match?" Melody asked him as they sat back down.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Shannon winked at her.

Dee and Dixie were back at the Police Department in Houston, and back in Brenner's office after the whole ordeal of the line-up. The younger brunette hadn't been told why they were asked to go back, but she had a suspicion that they were going to tell her that she had identified her attacker correctly. Ever since the line-up she had had every bad dream possible, all featuring that man. He was the one who had raped her when she was just fifteen years old.

"Thanks for coming back in." Brenner smiled as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Has there been a new development?" Dixie asked anxiously.

"There has been." Brenner nodded, opening a drawer in his desk and taking something out.

"Where did you get that?" Dee asked as he produced an evidence bag with a thin black belt inside, with a silver charm attached.

"Does this look familiar?" Brenner raised a brow.

"Yes, it's just like the one I used to wear…" Dee nodded.

"What is it?" Dixie frowned as she noticed the younger woman pause.

"I was wearing mine the day that the attack happened." The Houston native replied.

"Can you confirm that this is your belt?" Detective Brenner asked her.

"The charm had my initials carved into the back." Dee told him.

Putting on a latex glove to protect the evidence, Brenner took the charm and turned it round, finding the initials D C carved into it.

"But, how did you get that?" Dee shook her head confusedly.

"The man that you identified as your attacker had this in his possession. He's got previous for sexual attacks, and like a lot of criminals he takes a trophy, if you will, from each victim. He had other things in a box with this one." Brenner explained.

"That's disgusting." Dixie shook her head.

"We also ran DNA analysis on some cigarette butts we found in that lane, which proves that he frequents that area. We linked him to another rape there, but the girl won't testify. You're our only hope of putting this guy in jail, where he belongs." Brenner told Dee.

"Do I go to court?" Dee asked him.

"You can stand up in court, or we can arrange for you to give evidence via video." Brenner replied.

"No, I want to see his face." Dee nodded.

"Does that mean you'll do it?" Brenner asked her.

"Only if you're really sure." Dixie told her niece.

"I'll do it." Dee nodded, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Thank you. We're going to send this guy down." Brenner nodded.

"Good. He deserves to go to jail for what he did to me and the other girl, and God knows how many more." The young brunette replied defiantly.

"I'll get the paperwork put through." Brenner informed them.

"Can we go now?" Dee asked.

"Back to Florida?" Dixie questioned.

"We'll be in touch when a court date comes through." Brenner nodded.

"I want to see Melody's match." Dee smiled at her aunt.

"Let's go then." Dixie smiled.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Vote on my new story poll? Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews etc. I'm always pleased to read them.**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

Pulling on her black kneepads, Melody glanced up at the clock on the wall and felt butterflies in her stomach as she registered the time. It was less than half an hour until her Knockouts title match against the current champion Madison Rayne, who had won the title from Tara a few weeks previously. The blonde wasn't bothered whom she faced for the title belt. All she knew was that she was ready, after years of dreaming about winning her first championship.

Melody was wearing her usual two-piece, comprising of a sports bra and shorts, in black with gold tattoo designs down the sides. The addition of a black net skirt over the shorts with gold embroidery made the outfit that much more special. She had styled her golden blonde hair into two French plaits at either side of her head. Taping her wrists, she stole another look at the clock, feeling the anticipation building up inside her.

"Mel, are you dressed?" Shannon's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, come on in." Melody replied as she admired her reflection in the mirror.

The tattooed man walked into the room and took a seat on the bench nearest to his sister. His eyes sparkled as he eyed her appearance and smiled broadly. The younger of the two caught this and gave an awkward shrug of her shoulders.

"What?"

"You look amazing." Shannon told his sister.

"You haven't said that to me since my senior prom." The blonde smirked.

"Well you look pretty awful the rest of the time!" he joked.

"So do you." She replied, swatting his Mohawk with her hand.

"You nervous?" he raised a brow.

"Kind of, but excited too." The blonde replied as she took a seat next to him.

"You know I'm proud of you, don't you?" Shannon asked her.

"Yeah, I do." Melody nodded.

"And I'm sorry for being a royal pain in the ass these last few weeks." He added.

"Only the last few weeks?" she replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Mostly the Dee stuff, and the Alex stuff." He explained.

"You can call him Patrick you know." The blonde Knockout told him.

"I will, eventually. Just takes a while to like him when he's doing my baby sister." Shannon added seriously.

"Shannon!" Melody shook her head.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now, but I'll see you backstage after your match." The tattooed man excused himself.

"Ok, see you then." Melody nodded as her eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall again…

Christy Hemme stood in the middle of the ring wearing a thigh skimming purple strapless dress and silver heels, microphone in hand. The crowd was buzzing as Melody's music blasted out of the speakers and echoed around the Impact Zone, signalling the arrival of the challenger for the title belt. The redhead in the centre of the ring raised her microphone to her mouth and gave a broad grin towards the camera.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Knockout's Championship! Introducing the challenger, from Whispering Pines, North Carolina…Melody Moore!"

The blonde Knockout stood at the top of the entrance ramp and smiled as she threw up the rock sign for the crowd. Bouncing up and down on the spot for a moment, she began the walk down to the ring, slapping hands with some fans as she did so. Sliding under the bottom rope, Melody got to her feet and headed to the corner turnbuckle to repeat the smiling and friendly taunting that she had done on the top of the entrance ramp. Christy gave her a smile and a wink as the music changed to signal the arrival of the current champion.

"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington. She is the current Knockout's Champion…Madison Rayne!" the redhead announced before stepping out of the ring and heading to her seat at ringside.

Madison took her time coming down the entrance ramp, smiling and waving to the crowd and stroking the title belt around her petite waist as she modelled her blue camouflage attire, completed by her sash and tiara. The self professed Queen of the Knockout's division insisted that referee Earl Hebner hold the ropes open for her and then keep the North Carolina native away from her as she waved to the mostly booing crowd and took her time removing the tiara. The newly brunette Knockout screamed at the booing fans as the referee held up the belt and then signalled for the opening bell to ring.

Madison, who took the short interval to wave some more at the crowd, quickly knocked Melody off her feet with a cheap shot. She screamed as the blonde snuck up behind her and took the opportunity for a schoolboy pin, which only got a one count. Scrambling back onto her feet, the former Beautiful People member got right in Melody's face and pushed the blonde in the chest.

"Who do you think you are?" the Knockout's Champion screeched.

The crowd erupted into cheers as the Ink Inc. valet levelled the titleholder with a forearm shot to the jaw, following up with a leg sweep, which she quickly turned, into a headlock. The brunette struggled out of it and caught Melody as she came off the ropes, sending her crashing face first into the canvas. The crowd in the Impact Zone gave a gasp as the Knockout's Champion drove her opponent's face into the canvas once more before wrapping her legs over Melody's shoulders and flipping over to drive her head into the canvas again with her unique knee stomping manoeuvre.

"You like that Melody, huh?" the brunette screeched as she did so.

Using the nearby ropes to help get herself to her feet, the blonde ducked a clothesline from the brunette and hit a surprise scoop slam before collapsing back onto the mat. The crowd were getting into the match, clapping and cheering for the challenger as she slowly made her way to a standing position again. Whipping Madison off the ropes, Melody hit a jumping hurricanrana on the rebound and went for a pin, which only got her a two count. The Knockout's Champion had recovered enough to hit the blonde with a modified facebuster, which was followed by another two count by referee Earl Hebner.

Melody whipped Madison into the corner and hit two perfect chops to the brunette's chest before going for a discus clothesline that was countered by the former Beautiful People member as she ducked past the blonde. The challenger jumped onto the second rope and bounded off to hit the brunette with a swift kick that sent her crashing to the canvas. Looking at the fallen brunette, Melody ignored the crowd's chants of "pin her now" and climbed to the top turnbuckle, blowing a kiss to the fans before leaping off to hit a perfect corkscrew moonsault. It wasn't one of her regular moves, but AJ Styles had been tutoring her in the gym a couple of weeks previously.

With the crowd now cheering wildly, Melody sank to her knees and covered Madison for the three count. She didn't even move from the pin until she heard the ring bell and Christy's voice announcing that she had won.

"Your winner and new Knockout's Champion…Melody!" the redhead grinned as Earl Hebner handed the title belt to the Ink Inc. valet. She smiled and thanked him before clutching the title to her chest and biting down on her bottom lip as tears sprang from her hazel eyes.

Heading backstage in a contented daze, Melody was almost winded when both Shannon and Jesse charged at her with congratulatory hugs and praise. She couldn't even stop looking at the coveted title belt until she felt eyes watching her and looked up to see Patrick with pride and love in his eyes. Breaking into a happy grin, the blonde ran towards him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. The Gun was almost knocked off his feet by her enthusiasm, but was thrilled nonetheless.

This was a good reason to celebrate, and the perfect occasion to set up another go at proposing…

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review! xxx**

**Next Chapter: Dee & Shannon bump into each other...**

**Go to my profile and vote on my new story poll? Thanks! xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's another chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**There's nt too many chapters left to go.**

**Thanks for the reviews, etc.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

Patrick Martin felt sick. The Detroit native had been awake since 4am, going over and over his new plan for proposing to Melody. He had decided to do the honourable thing, which meant asking Shannon for permission, seeing as he hadn't met his girlfriend's father. The Ink Inc. member could be intimidating at the best of times, never mind when you were asking for permission to propose to his baby sister. Knowing that the tattooed man hadn't been keen on the relationship to begin with, Patrick was dreading the conversation that he was about to have…

"Yeah?" the Prince of Punk asked as he answered the knock at the door.

"Can I talk to you?" the Gun asked, shifting nervously.

"About what?" Shannon raised a brow.

"About Melody." Patrick replied, feeling his heart beating in his chest.

"Come in.," the tattooed man sighed, opening the door a little wider. "Take a seat."

"Thanks." The Gun nodded, entering the room and sitting down on the nearest chair.

"So, what about Melody?" Shannon asked him, arms folded across his chest.

"I wanted to ask, for permission to…" Patrick felt his throat dry up.

"You want my permission, for what?" the Prince of Punk asked him.

"To ask Melody if she'll marry me." The Detroit native blurted out.

"Whoa!" Shannon held his hands up in front of him.

"Is that a no?" the Gun frowned anxiously.

"Are you serious about this?" Shannon asked him.

"Absolutely. I have a ring." Patrick replied.

"Well I know that she's crazy about you, but do you feel the same way about her?" the tattooed man asked.

"Yes, I want to spend my life with her." The Gun nodded.

Shannon eyed the younger man suspiciously before breaking into a big grin.

"You have my permission. You just better hope she says yes now!"

"Really? Thank you!" Patrick let out a nervous breath he'd been holding.

"But if you hurt her, I'll kill you." Shannon added.

"I know." The Detroit native nodded.

"Now get out, I need to go have a shower." The tattooed man replied.

"I have to go see Melody." Patrick nodded, exiting the room as quickly as he could.

Melody smiled absently as she patted the Knockout's title belt that she had won the night previously. It felt good to have won her first championship and to feel that everything she had achieved had been worth it in the end. All the nights late at the gym, all the times she worked the independent circuit for little or no money… She was glad that the company had the faith in her to be a Knockout's champion. Truth be told, she had been rejected from other companies in the past, not because she wasn't experienced or talented in the ring, but because she wasn't your typical Barbie doll clone.

Although she wasn't typically girly, there was little chance of anyone being able to tell that she was Shannon's sister just by looking at her. With her toned body decorated with a few small tattoos and only her ears pierced, Melody's golden blonde hair and wide hazel eyes made her look almost angelic. Perhaps some people found it hard to place Shannon and Melody as brother and sister because of the age gap, with the Knockout arriving nine years after the Ink Inc. member.

"Knock knock!" a voice came from the other side of the door.

"Come in!" Melody replied, recognising her boyfriend's voice.

Patrick walked into the room and headed over to his girlfriend, planting a kiss on her lips before taking a seat opposite her. He fidgeted nervously with his hands as he sat, looking as if he was thinking carefully about everything he was going to say. The blonde eyed him suspiciously and wondered whether he was going to try and break up with her, but she couldn't understand why when they'd been so happy recently.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, fine." He nodded, "Just wondered if you were busy later?"

"No, I'm not doing anything." Melody shook her head slowly.

"Good, because I'm taking you out." Patrick smiled.

"Where are we going?" she shrugged.

"That's a surprise." He winked at her.

"I hope it's a good surprise." The blonde pouted jokingly.

"It will be." The Gun nodded, leaning forward to plant another kiss on her lips.

"What should I wear?" Melody asked him.

"Just whatever you like." Patrick grinned as he walked towards the door.

"Where are you off too?" she frowned.

"There's still some things to organise." He winked before exiting the room.

Giving a bemused sigh, Melody turned her attention back to her title belt.

After not getting any rest on her plane ride back to Florida, Dee had been exhausted, so rather than head to the Impact Zone, she had headed back to Dixie's place and caught up on some much needed sleep. The following day she and her aunt had watched back the tapes from Impact, including Melody's title match and win. Despite not knowing much about wrestling when she first turned up, Dee had grown to appreciate it and the amount of hard work that everyone put into making the shows successful. Inn a lot of ways, coming to Florida and the Impact Zone had saved her from herself.

"I'm going to get something to eat." Dee told her aunt.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Dixie nodded.

Heading out of the office and down the hallway, the young brunette made her way to the nearest deli, picking up the biggest sandwich that she could get, along with an Iced Tea and a cookie that looked appetising. As she made her way back from the deli, the Houston native bumped into the one person she really didn't want to see right now. Unfortunately the tattooed man was making a point of stopping to talk.

"Dee! I didn't know you were back." Shannon smiled and leant forwards to hug her.

"I just got back last night. I'm still pretty tired, but I was hungry." Dee shrugged, gesturing to the food and drink that she was carrying.

"Oh well, I'll let you go and eat. But I'll call you later?" he raised a brow, as if he was waiting for her to give him permission to call.

"Maybe not…" Dee shrugged.

"Well, then tomorrow?" Shannon asked her.

"Shannon, I don't think we should be hanging out together." Dee told him.

"What? But why?" he asked her.

"I just can't handle being around you until after the trial." The brunette replied.

"But I want to support you. I do care, y'know." Shannon told her.

"I know that, but this is something I have to do for myself." Dee sighed, patting his shoulder.

"You know how I feel, don't you?" the tattooed man asked her, taking a step closer so that their noses almost touched.

"It's not that simple…" she sighed, beginning to feel awkward about having this conversation in the middle of the street.

"Julie's divorcing me. Ask Mel if you don't believe me." Shannon informed her.

"I'm sorry." The young brunette woman shook her head.

"Why are you sorry? None of this was your fault. I'm the one who messed up." Shannon sighed.

"Look, I'm not saying never, I'm just saying not right now." Dee frowned.

"I really do care about you, Dee." The Ink Inc. member put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I do care about you too." She nodded.

"Then let me be there for you," he pleaded. "I'm always here for you."

"If you really do care, then just let me do this on my own." Dee replied, brushing away his hand from her shoulder and walking away.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Remember to vote on my poll if you haven't already! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews etc. I really appreciate them.**

**I own Dee & Melody.**

**This story has less than ten chapters left.**  
**The good news is that I have two new TNA stories coming up once this is completed!**  
**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

"Where are we going?" Melody asked Patrick as he took her by the hand.

"It's a surprise." The Gun replied.

"In the car?" the blonde questioned as he stopped to unlock the vehicle.

Melody furrowed her brow a little but obeyed his command as he opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get into the vehicle. The blonde got into the passenger seat and put on her seatbelt, eyeing the car for any ideas as to where she was being taken. It wasn't that she didn't like surprises, but not knowing anything was going to drive her crazy!

"I'm all set." She told her boyfriend.

"Ok, let's go!" the Detroit native winked at her as he turned on the ignition and the engine came to life.

The Gun seemed to know where he was going, which caused Melody to rack her brains for anywhere nearby that he liked to eat at, or just to hang out. She had dressed smart casual, wearing a white halter neck top with black jeans and black ankle boots, accessorised with a silver and onyx pendant and a silver hairclip that held a section of her golden blonde mane away from her face. Her lips were simply tinted by a mocha flavoured lip balm and her hazel eyes were emphasised by black mascara.

"You're quiet." Patrick said, giving a quick glance in her direction.

"No I'm not." She shook her head.

"You're trying to figure out where I'm going, aren't you?" the Detroit native smirked.

"Am I that obvious?" Melody asked him.

"Nah, I just know you too well!" he chuckled.

Jesse jumped as the door of his hotel room opened and slammed shut. Turning his head to see his tag team partner stride over to the window and stare out of it. Something had obviously pissed him off, Jesse could tell. For one, there was nothing to look at from their window except the garbage and a brick wall. Another dead giveaway was the Prince of Punk's tattooed hands being balled into fists as he placed them on the windowsill.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked cautiously.

"Dee." Shannon replied, still staring out of the window.

"Oh, she's back?" his tag team partner raised a brow.

"She doesn't think we should be around each other." The Carolina native added.

"Oh…" Jesse replied, his mouth staying in an o shape.

"I just want to support her. It's not like I was expecting anything else."

"So, she didn't say she never wanted to see you again, just not right now?"

"That's pretty much the idea." Shannon nodded, pausing to rearrange his baseball cap.

"That's not too bad." Shrugged the larger tattooed man.

Shannon threw him a look that told Jesse he should probably shut his mouth…

Patrick pulled into the empty car park and switched off the engine. Turning to Melody he licked his lips, hoping his words wouldn't fail him now. The Knockout's champion smiled nervously, surveying the location that they had arrived at. It was a quiet part of the beach that she remembered coming to once or twice when they had all hung out on one of their free days. Feeling her boyfriend's eyes staring at her, she turned to face him.

"Why are we here?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Open the glove compartment." Patrick told her.

The corners of the blonde's mouth curved up into a smile as she found a perfectly wrapped box sitting there in the glove compartment. It was wrapped in silver paper with a black velvet bow. Picking up the box, she held it carefully and looked at her boyfriend, who nodded in approval as she slipped the bow off and carefully unwrapped the silver paper to reveal a black velvet box.

"Open it." The Detroit native whispered, feeling his stomach tighten in anxiousness.

"Is that what I think it is?" Melody gasped as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a square diamond in the middle, with grey quartz on either side.

"Melody Moore, I told you that we were forever and I want to make it official. I've been trying to think of some clever line to say how I feel, but all I can say right now is…"

"Is what?" the blonde asked him.

"Will you marry me?" he finished.

"You know I will!" Melody grinned and pounced on him, locking their lips together passionately.

"Give me the ring." He mumbled between kisses.

The Knockout handed him the ring and grinned widely as he took her left hand, slipping the ring neatly onto her ring finger.

"Perfect." He smiled.

"How long have you been planning this?" Melody asked her new fiancé.

"A while, but it was never the right time. I did it the right way this time though, I even asked Shannon for his permission." Patrick replied.

"You asked Shannon, and he said yes?" asked the blonde, obviously surprised by this.

"Yeah, but he said if I hurt you he'll kill me!" the Gun added.

"Oh, now that sounds like my brother!" Melody nodded.

"I promise I won't hurt you though." The Detroit native told her, resting a hand on her lap as he leaned over for another kiss.

"I know. And I don't want to wait to be your wife." She replied.

"What do you mean?" Patrick frowned.

"Let's start planning the wedding right away." Melody suggested.

"Fine by me." He grinned.

"I'll ask Dee to be my maid of honour, maybe it'll take her mind off the court case." The Knockout told her fiancé.

"You're full of great ideas." The Detroit native nodded.

"I have an even better one." She smiled.

"Oh, and what's that?" Patrick asked her.

"How about we make the most of the quiet and celebrate our engagement?" Melody raised a brow suggestively.

"Best idea ever." He agreed, pulling her into his lap.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Any ideas about the wedding?**

**The other characters will be back next chapter!**  
**The last ones have been focusing on the couples! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's a new update for Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the continued support of this story.**  
**Like I said there's not too long to go until the end, but there are two new TNA stories after this. **

**I own Dee & Melody.**

"Say something…" Melody urged her brother.

"Congratulations." Shannon replied, eyeing the sparkling ring on her finger.

"I thought you were happy for Patrick to propose." The Knockout frowned.

"I was, I am happy." Shannon nodded his head unconvincingly.

"You were fine last time we spoke, so what's happened?" Melody demanded.

Shannon Moore let out a heavy sigh and lowered his tattooed body to sit on the nearest chair, keeping his eyes glued to a darker spot on the otherwise cream carpet on the floor. His sister followed his lead and took a seat opposite him, tilting her head to the side as she tried to get inside her brother's head. Placing her hand on his balled up fists, she willed him to look at her, and when he did she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

"Are you crying Shan?" the blonde woman asked softly.

"Something in my eye." The tattooed man replied, shaking his head.

"Bullshit!" Melody shook her head fiercely and tightened her jaw.

"You should be out there celebrating your engagement." Shannon told her.

"Not until you tell me the truth." Melody replied sternly, her hazel eyes wide with concern.

"Dee." The Carolina native whispered.

"You've seen her?" Melody raised a brow.

"She says she doesn't want us to be around each other…" the Prince of Punk choked on his words.

"Why not? Did you guys fight or something?" the Knockout's Champion asked him.

"No, we bumped into each other and I said that I wanted to support her, for the trial…" His words failed him as he broke down.

"Come here." Melody instinctively pulled her elder brother into a tight hug.

"I think I love her Mel…" Shannon whispered in his sister's ear.

"I know you do." The blonde nodded as she held him close.

"It's gonna kill me not being near her." He added.

"I know, just calm down." Melody whispered as his body shook with sobs.

Meanwhile the source of Shannon's anguish was sitting in her aunt's office and staring at a piece of paper in front of her. Dee's green eyes darted to and fro as she scanned the official letter that contained details of her court date. She hadn't been expecting anything so quickly, but there it was, in black and white. Four weeks time and the young Texan would be face to face with the man she had tried to erase from her mind for seven long years.

"You've come this far. You can send him away for a very long time." Dixie encouraged her niece.

"What if I'm not ready?" the younger brunette fretted.

"The hardest part is already over. You just have to tell the truth and the jury will see what this man is like." Dixie replied, sensing Dee's nerves.

"I think I made a mistake…" Dee shook her head.

"Everyone's going to be on your side." Dixie assured her.

"No, not the trial…" Dee shook her head.

"Then what, honey?" the older brunette furrowed her brow.

"Shannon, I told him I didn't need him, but I do!" Dee sighed.

"Then tell him!" Dixie nodded.

"I can't, he probably hates me!" Dee replied as tears sprung to her green eyes.

"Do you love him?" the elder woman asked, shocking the younger one into silence.

Dee thought about this for a moment. The aching in her heart and fear of his rejection should have told her that her feelings were strong, but most worryingly, she couldn't remember how it felt to be close to him. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what his kisses felt like or tasted like, but she couldn't recall. She thought that he had been another of her rebellions, but he was the one who had calmed her and made her feel safe. She was wanted. He wanted her and she had thrown it away.

"Dee?" Dixie frowned as the young brunette jumped from her seat and ran towards the door.

"I need to make things right!" Dee yelled in reply as she headed out of the room.

"Take care." Dixie sighed as she watched her niece disappear from sight.

Running as fast as she could, Dee kept her eyes open for any sign of the easily identifiable appearance of Shannon Moore. After ten or more minutes of spotting no tattoos or Mohawks, the young Texan almost ran straight into the huge chest of The Blueprint - Matt Morgan. Taking the hurried brunette gently by her shoulders he stooped down to her eye level.

"You ok?" he frowned.

"Have you seen Shannon today?" Dee asked the much taller man.

"He was down the hall with Jesse and Melody about twenty minutes ago." Matt replied.

"Thanks!" Dee uttered before heading off at speed once more.

Dee frantically looked around the hall as she ran, coming to an abrupt stop when she spotted Jesse and Melody talking, but no Shannon.

"Is Shannon here?" the brunette panted as she leaned against the wall.

"No…" Jesse shook his head, opting not to say any more.

"Sweetie, he's gone back to North Carolina." Melody sighed.

"I have to see him! I need to speak to him!" the Texan pleaded.

"He's just gone to get the car." Jesse informed her.

"I have to see him…" Dee sighed and started off in the direction of the car park.

"We'd better go after her." Melody nodded.

It was a sunny day, and the glare was making it hard to see with all the shiny windscreens and bodywork on the cars. Dee spotted a car that looked like Shannon's heading out of the car park, waiting for the traffic lights up ahead. Stepping into the road she waved her arms in the air and shouted as loud as she could after all that running. "Shannon!"

Jesse and Melody came out into the car park and looked in the direction of the yelling. As their vision became clearer and their eyes adjusted to the sunlight, the Ink Inc. duo tensed as they spotted a car heading right for Dee, who was still in the middle of the road…Jesse ran over as fast as he could, followed by Melody as the car got closer and closer to the brunette. The driver obviously hadn't seen her because of the heavy glare on the windscreen.

"Dee! Get out of the way! Dee!" Jesse yelled.

"Dee, look out!" Melody yelled in turn.

Hearing their voices, Dee turned to see the car heading right towards her…

Frozen to the spot with fear, the young brunette prepared for the impact of the vehicle on her petite body, but instead she felt herself being pulled backwards and falling onto the grass near the sidewalk. Opening her eyes and seeing the car had gone, Dee glanced downwards at the strong tattooed arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

"Shannon?" she whispered, struggling to twist her body.

"It's me." He replied, taking one hand from her waist to stroke her hair.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the continued support of this story.**

**I'm looking to finish this story in a few chapters.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

Dee tapped her foot anxiously as she waited in the doctor's room at the hospital. Shannon, Jesse and Melody had all agreed that it would be best to get her checked over at hospital after her near miss in the car park. The doctor had reckoned that she might go into shock, but Dee felt perfectly fine. She couldn't wait to get out of there and finally have some time with Shannon. There was so much she wanted to say to him right now.

The doctor entered the room. He was an older man with greying hair and thick eyebrows that sat underneath thick-rimmed glasses. He carried a bit of excess weight, mostly in his stomach, which protruded from his white coat. His nametag read Dr J. Broad, which somewhat suited his physical appearance.

"Ok, Miss Carter." The doctor said as he flipped through some notes on a clipboard.

"I'm fine." Dee assured him.

"It would appear so. Your blood pressure is normal and I can't see any signs of trauma or concussion." The doctor agreed.

"So, can I go now?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Just, one more thing…" he said, holding up his index finger.

"And what's that?" Dee asked him.

"Were you aware that you're six weeks pregnant?" he asked, raising a brow above his glasses.

Dee's shocked expression gave him his answer.

"Are you…sure?" she managed to splutter in her state of surprise.

"We did a pregnancy test, which is always a precaution for female patients." He nodded.

"Six weeks?" she raised a brow, doing the maths in her head.

"From what I can tell, although you'll need a sonogram to give a more accurate date." Dr. Broad replied.

"Can I have some water, please?" Dee asked, feeling her mouth drying up.

"I'll have a nurse bring you some." He nodded, exiting the room.

Great, she thought. Now she had to tell Shannon that he was going to be a father too. For all she knew, he could have moved on already after her rejection. And what on earth was she going to tell her aunt Dixie? Then of course, she had the trial to think about… A friendly looking blonde nurse entered the room with a jug of water and a plastic tumbler. Placing the tumbler down on the tray beside the bed, she filled it with water and passed it to a shaky looking Dee.

"You feeling ok?" the nurse asked her.

"Just had a shock." The brunette replied, taking a sip from the tumbler.

"You need a lie down?" the blonde frowned, plumping up one of the pillows on the bed.

"No thanks, I'll be fine." Dee replied, shaking her head.

"Your friends are in the waiting area. Shall I go and get them?" the nurse asked her.

"No! Can you tell them that I'm too tired to see anybody?" Dee almost begged her.

"If that's what you want." The blonde nodded.

"It is. I just need some time." The Texan nodded in reply.

"I see. I'll go and tell them." The nurse nodded and smiled.

Shannon sat in the waiting area with Melody and Jesse. His tattooed hands were clasped together as he awaited news on Dee's condition. Guilt coursed through him as he thought about what might have happened had he not been there, in the right place at the right time. Losing Dee would have been more than he could take. The Carolina native glanced at the double doors upon hearing them open, only to see Dixie Carter standing there.

"Any news yet?" she asked as she took the seat opposite Shannon.

"No, nothing yet." Melody replied.

"It's my fault. She was looking for me." Shannon sighed, adjusting the black cap he was wearing.

"No, it's nobody's fault." Dixie shook her head.

"What if I hadn't been there?" he asked the trio.

"Don't think about that." Melody told her brother.

"Let's hope everything's ok, especially with the trial coming up." Dixie sighed.

"She got a date?" Jesse raised a brow.

"Four weeks." Dixie replied with a nod.

All four of them raised their heads as the double doors opened again, this time with a friendly looking blonde nurse appearing, walking towards the waiting area. "Dee Carter?" she questioned.

"How is she?" Melody asked her.

"Absolutely fine. She's not suffering any shock or injuries, but she has asked me to say that she's tired and wants to rest." The nurse replied.

"So we can't see her?" Dixie frowned.

"I think she'll be fine if she gets a good rest." The nurse explained.

"When can she come home?" Dixie asked her.

"Give us a call tonight and we'll let you know whether she's ready to be picked up." Smiled the blonde.

"Ok, we'll do that." Melody nodded, standing up and straightening her Sting t-shirt out.

"Congratulations by the way." Dixie smiled and motioned towards Melody's engagement ring.

"Thanks, I'm going to ask Dee to be my maid of honour." The blonde Knockout replied.

"I'm sure she'd love to." The older woman nodded and smiled.

Meanwhile, Patrick and Josh were trying their hand at a little wedding planning. Patrick had used his natural charm to secure venues, as well as some food, while Josh was trying to decide what colour their ties were going to be. With the wedding date set for six weeks away, there was a lot to get done, especially because a lot of their time was being taken up with house shows and signings.

"I like the ice blue, but I also like the deep violet." Josh mused as he compared samples of material.

"But what about gun metal grey?" his friend asked, adding a third sample into the mix.

"Tough one." Josh agreed.

"I guess grey gives us more room to plan flowers." The younger Gun nodded.

"Do we have the cake sorted out?" Josh asked his friend.

"Oh, you would be bothered about the cake!" Patrick chuckled.

"Is it going to have a chocolate layer?" the older Gun asked.

"I guess so. I don't think many people like fruit cake." Patrick replied.

"What if the cake was in the shape of the state of Michigan?" Josh's eyes widened like an excited child.

"Then you and Jamie can have that at your wedding!" the younger Gun replied.

"Who says we're going to get married?" the older Gun shrugged.

"Because you two are so loved up, and also, you're blushing." Patrick replied.

"I don't blush." John protested.

"You do and you are. Are you going to cry at my wedding too?" asked the younger Detroit native.

"I bet you'll cry first." Josh retorted.

"I bet you will." Patrick pointed at his friend and tag team partner.

"Care to a little wager then?" the older Gun raised a brow.

"Twenty dollars says you cry first." Patrick nodded, extending his hand to Josh.

"Deal." Nodded the older Gun as he shook his friend's hand.

The door opened a few seconds later and Melody walked in, making a beeline for her fiancé. The blonde took his face in her hands and gave him a long lingering kiss. The Gun licked his lips as they broke apart and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her closer to him. She let out a giggle, running a hand over his bleached strip in his dark hair. Josh coughed, alerting them to the fact that he was still in the room.

"I'm gonna go now…" he said, gathering up his keys and cell phone.

"Go see your future wife." Patrick winked.

"Bite me!" Josh replied, flipping off his friend as he exited the room.

"You've been teasing him again?" Melody raised a brow.

"Yes, have I been a bad boy?" her fiancé replied hopefully.

"I don't know…you'll have to show me." The blonde replied, biting her bottom lip playfully.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**I hope you'll enjoy the remaining chapters of this story.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

Dee was grateful of the rest she got at the hospital, seeing as she failed to get much sleep once she returned home to her aunt Dixie's place. She was now lying in bed and dreading seeing Shannon, because of the fact that she was now pregnant. The Texan had no idea of how he would take the news, so she wanted to say something to Melody first. Presumably the Knockout's champion would know her brother well enough to be able to predict his reaction to discovering that he was going to be a father. Dee hadn't even considered the possibility of having a termination.

Hearing her cell phone begin to ring, the young brunette gave a weary sigh and propped herself onto her elbows, grabbing her cell phone with one hand and glancing at the screen. Letting out a sigh of relief, Dee pressed the answer button and tried to sound normal. "Hi Melody."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Melody replied with genuine concern.

"Good, just a little bored." Dee shrugged.

"Well, the reason I was calling was to ask if you wanted to meet up?" the Knockout's champion told her.

"I would love to." The brunette replied.

"Meet me outside Subway at eleven?" Melody suggested.

"Yeah, see you then." Dee replied, hanging up.

The Texan checked the time on her phone, seeing that it was a little after nine. Slipping out of her bed she headed to the bathroom to turn on the shower, shedding her clothes as she went, pausing to grab a towel from the closet. Stepping into the shower, she relaxed as the warm water covered her body, before grabbing the shampoo and starting to wash her brunette locks.

After washing her hair Dee grabbed some shower gel and began to lather it over her body, enjoying the fruity scent that emitted from it. Staring down at her body, the Texan took her hands and placed them over her stomach, trying to register the fact that she was carrying a tiny baby in there. Part of her felt an instant attachment and a need to protect her child, knowing that this was her chance to grow up and be the person that she wanted to be.

Melody waited rather impatiently for Dee, fiddling with her engagement ring as she scanned the crowd for any sign of the brunette. She was just about to check the time again when Dee appeared, looking relaxed and happy. The blonde pulled her friend into a hug and finally pulled away, motioning to the Subway behind them. "You hungry?" she asked her.

"Yes." Dee nodded, following her as she walked through the doors.

After getting their food and drinks, the duo opted to go outside and find somewhere quieter to eat, stopping at an empty bench further up the street. Melody opened the wrapping containing her Sub, quickly dissecting it as she usually did with any type of sandwich. Dee took hers; silently thinking about the fact that she was now feeding her baby too. Luckily the blonde was too interested in rearranging her food to notice the smile that crossed the brunette's face.

"That's good." Melody spoke as she finally took a bite from her food.

"Mm, good." Dee nodded as she chewed her own.

"So, I really wanted to ask you something." The Knockout's champion confessed.

"Really?" the Texan raised a brow.

"I wanted to ask if you'll be my maid of honour at the wedding?" the blonde paused, awaiting an answer.

"Mel, of course I will!" Dee grinned, pulling the blonde into a hug.

"Great! Cause I was hoping to go dress shopping today…" Melody added.

"You're sneaky!" the brunette giggled.

"What can I say? It's a Moore thing." She shrugged.

"How is Shannon?" Dee asked, pausing for the answer.

"He's good. He was really worried about you yesterday." Melody replied.

"I thought he might hate me." The brunette confessed.

"Never." Melody shook her head in reply.

After their early lunch the duo took a leisurely walk to one of the local bridal stores, pausing to look at the window display. The three dresses in the window were certainly not to the Carolina native's taste. One was too frilly, one was too old fashioned, and the third was too big. It was true. Had she chosen that dress she would have resembled a giant blonde muffin. Stepping into the store, a friendly woman of around forty with dyed red hair and glasses on a chain approached them. "Hi, welcome!"

"Hi, I'm looking for a wedding dress, and a dress for my maid of honour." Melody told her.

"Don't I know you? You're a wrestler, aren't you?" she pointed at the blonde.

"I'm a TNA Knockout, well we both are." The Carolina native nodded.

"My kids are into wrestling." The woman explained.

"Well, I'm Melody and this is Dee." Melody told her, motioning to the brunette.

"My name's Kristy and I'm sure we can find something for you in here." She smiled.

Kristy motioned for the duo to follow her as she walked into a back room that was filled with racks full of every colour and material dress that you could think of. Melody scanned the room with her hands on her hips. "Wow, where do I start?"

"Have you thought about what you want the dress to be?" Kristy asked her.

"Not your typical wedding gown?" Dee suggested.

"How about…this?" Kristy asked, pulling out a white dress with spaghetti straps and a black lace pattern on the bottom of the knee length skirt.

"More wedding like." Melody replied.

"This is a nice one." Kristy said, delving back into the layers of material.

She pulled out a red berry coloured dress with white and silver crystals covering the neckline.

"No, I don't like it." Melody shook her head slowly.

"How about this one?" Dee suggested, pointing out a dress.

"Yes, that's a good one." Kristy agreed, pulling out a silver prom style dress with black embroidery and underskirt.

"I do like that." Melody agreed.

"Hold on, I think I have just the thing!" Kristy waved her hands excitedly.

The redhead disappeared into a further room and returned a few minutes later with a dress bag. Hanging it on a hook, she slowly unzipped the front of the bag, revealing a white dress with a short front and a long train. The dress was detailed with black and silver bows and lace. There was a collective gasp from both Dee and Melody as they gazed at the dress.

"That is it!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Care to try it on?" Kristy asked her.

"Absolutely." Melody nodded, hurrying into the changing room.

"And, now for the maid of honour." Kristy smiled, delving back into the dresses.

Ten minutes later Melody emerged from the changing room with Kristy's assistant who had helped her get into her dress. It was as if the dress had been made with Melody in mind. The material clung to her toned body perfectly, while the added details were perfectly matched to the blonde's own personality. She shuffled over to the mirror and smiled widely as she admired herself from every angle.

"This is _the_ dress. _My_ dress." She corrected herself.

"And what do you think of mine?" Dee asked as she exited the next changing room.

"I love it!" Melody exclaimed as the brunette spun around in a silky black dress with a bow detail similar to the wedding dress.

"We'll take them both." Melody nodded, eyeing her reflection again.

"Can I take mine in the next size up?" Dee asked.

"Why, it fits perfectly?" the Carolina native frowned.

"I might have gained a tiny bit of weight by then. I'm pregnant." The brunette replied.

"Congratulations!" Kristy smiled.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Melody asked her.

"You know…" Dee shuffled nervously.

"Oh, Shannon." The blonde suddenly realised.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the new chapter of Wild Young Hearts.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

Dixie Carter looked up as the door opened and her niece walked into the room. Dee kept her head down as she made her way across to her aunt, mentally deciding what she was going to say to her. The older brunette furrowed her brow a little, sensing that something was going on, but not sure quite what. The young Texan took a seat beside her aunt and placed her hands flat on her lap in an attempt to stop her nervous fidgeting.

"Something on your mind?" Dixie asked the younger woman.

"Yeah." Dee replied, letting out a huge sigh as she did so.

"You can tell me. I'm here for you." Dixie reminded her.

"I'm…pregnant." Dee spoke, struggling to get the word to form.

Dixie's face remained expressionless for a moment before speaking.

"How long have you known?" she asked her niece.

"The doctor at the hospital told me. I had no idea." Dee replied, feeling her eyes well up with fresh tears.

"Come here. It must have been a great shock." Her aunt sighed, embracing the younger woman.

"I'm keeping it." Dee mumbled through tears.

Nothing had surprised Dixie Carter as much as those three words. After all the drama and conflict, it seemed that Dee was growing up and changing for the better. This baby could be the making of a fine young woman. The only thing that was now worrying the older woman, was the fact that it took two people to make a baby, and she had no idea what Shannon's reaction would be. A rejection could break Dee at this point.

"Does Shannon know? I'm assuming he is the father." Dixie added.

"He is, but he doesn't know. Melody does." The younger brunette replied.

"Do you know how far along you are?" asked Dixie.

"Um, six weeks." Dee replied.

"Ok," Dixie nodded, "You're keeping this baby, so we'll get you some appointments sorted out with an obstetrician and I'll tell your dad if you want."

"Thank you." Dee nodded, wiping some fresh tears away with her sleeve.

"Are you going to tell Shannon yourself?" Dixie asked her niece.

"Yeah." The young Texan nodded.

"We'll get through this just fine." Her aunt smiled, hugging her a little tighter.

Melody was hoping that her brother would be happy when he discovered that he was going to be a father. The tattooed man's behaviour was hard to predict, and you never knew what he was going to do next. Dee had promised to tell him tonight, and the blonde hoped that she followed up on that promise. There was no way that the Knockout's Champion could keep it from her brother or fiancé for any longer.

"Hello beautiful." Patrick smirked as he walked into the room, pecking his fiancée on the cheek.

"You too gorgeous." Melody winked at him.

"I can't believe we'll be husband and wife in just a few weeks." The Gun sighed, resting his hands on her hips.

"Me either." The blonde replied, shaking her head slowly.

"You ok Mel?" Patrick raised a brow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Melody shrugged.

"You just look a little pale." He replied, frowning concernedly.

"Just a bit tired I guess, maybe wedding stress." The blonde shrugged and sighed.

"You don't need to stress. Me and Josh have it all planned out." The Gun assured her.

"I know…" Melody nodded slowly.

"We can always postpone the wedding if you're not ready." Patrick suggested.

"No! I am ready, I am." The Knockout replied, feeling a little anxious.

"Ok! I just ask because I care about you." The Detroit native told her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, I love you." She nodded, pressing her lips to his.

Shannon made his way to Dixie's place, where he had arranged to meet Dee that evening. The tattooed man was considerably nervous, especially because they hadn't even spoken since before the near miss in the car park. Dee might well have changed her mind about wanting to be with him by now. He certainly hoped not, because he was absolutely sure of his feelings now, and he knew that he wanted to be with her, especially now that Julie had started divorce proceedings.

"Hi Shannon, I'm just heading out. Dee's in the kitchen so just go in." Dixie greeted him as he approached the door.

"Ok." He nodded, walking into the apartment and looking for where he might find the kitchen.

"Just down the hall to the right." Dee yelled, almost reading his mind.

"Hey, how are you?" Shannon asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"I'm…good. How about you?" Dee asked him.

"Good." The tattooed man nodded.

"Have a seat." Dee motioned towards the stools around the breakfast bar.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Dee asked him. He shook his head.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he raised a brow as he sat down, watching her movements.

"Yeah, I've got something I need to tell you." She sighed anxiously.

Shannon stared into her eyes, waiting to hear whatever it was that she had to say. She seemed to be keeping him at arm's length, perhaps because she was about to end things for good…

"When I was at the hospital, the doctor gave me some news…" Dee began.

"Oh God, no…" Shannon blurted out.

"You don't even know what I'm about to say." The brunette frowned.

"Please don't say you're ill…I can't lose you." Shannon shook his head.

"I'm not ill, I'm pregnant." Dee replied.

"You're what?" the tattooed man frowned.

"I'm six weeks pregnant. It's yours." The young Texan told him, tensing as she awaited his reply.

Dee watched carefully as Shannon stood up from his stool and leaned against the kitchen counter, staring down at his hands. A breath held in the brunette's throat as she watched him turn away as if to leave the room, but instead he spun around slowly and walked towards her. His eyes searched hers for answers, as the space between them grew smaller. Now that he thought about it, Dee did have a certain glow about her that often came with the territory for pregnant women. Her mannerisms were different too, perhaps more in control than she had been before.

"Are you sure?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Here's one aunt Dixie made me do earlier." Dee replied, producing a pregnancy test from her back pocket.

"Let me see that." Shannon said, extending his open hand.

"Here." Dee replied, placing the plastic stick in his hand.

The Ink Inc. member stared down at the test, where two thick blue lines indicated a positive result.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Shannon asked her as tears began to flow freely from his eyes.

"You're not mad." Dee said.

"No! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me." He grinned, still clutching the test.

"Really?" the brunette's eyes widened.

"Ever since my dad died, I just wanted to be as great a dad to my own kids." The tattooed man replied.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" she asked him.

"Dee, I want us to be together. Please say yes." The Carolina native pleaded.

"Yes!" she nodded, closing the gap between them with an earth-shattering kiss.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry it's been a while. I lost inspiration for writing, but I'm back now!**  
**Here's a new chapter of Wild Young Hearts. This story only has a few chapters left.**

**I own Dee & Melody. **

It was the eve of Patrick and Melody's wedding. Of course the two of them were honouring tradition and spending the night before the wedding apart, so he stayed with his friend and tag team partner Josh, while his bride to be stayed with Dee at Dixie's place. Shannon and Dee had recently gone public with their relationship, which was certainly taking the pregnant Texan's mind off the impending court case.

"You know, I never thought I'd be this nervous about tomorrow." Melody sighed as she watched her nail polish dry.

"Hey, all you have to do is turn up and say a few vows. I have to go through labour in a few months!" Dee shook her head and gave a nervous chuckle as she imagined the birthing process.

"Sorry! I just keep thinking about things that could go wrong, like the dress being too small, or saying the wrong name when I say my vows…" the blonde replied with an overwhelmed expression.

"The man you're marrying is called Patrick Martin! You want me to write it on your hand or something?" the brunette asked with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Your mom thinks she's funny." Melody spoke to the non-existent bump of the young Texan.

"Your aunt's just stressed out over her wedding tomorrow." Dee whispered as she patted her stomach.

"You feel anything yet?" Melody raised a brow curiously.

"No, I'm only in my first trimester." Dee replied, continuing to stroke the area that would soon be a baby bump.

"I've never seen Shannon so happy." The blonde stated.

"He's excited about the baby." The brunette nodded.

"It's not just the baby. You make him happy too." The Knockout's champion added.

"Well, he makes me happy." Dee broke into a wide smile.

Meanwhile, Patrick was having some concerns of his own about the wedding. The usually easy going Detroit native was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling, going over and over his vows and his speech in his head. Josh watched from the opposite end of the room and decided to step in, pouring a small amount of neat whiskey into a glass tumbler and holding it out to his friend.

"Drink this. It'll calm you down." The older Gun assured him.

"I can't get drunk, Melody would kill me." Pat replied, shaking his head.

"She might also kill you if you sleep late in the morning. You'll never get to sleep the way you're feeling." Josh pointed out.

"You're right." Patrick sighed, sitting up and taking the tumbler from Josh's hand.

"Now drink up and get to sleep." His friend grinned, tucking his best man's speech safely in the pocket of his suit jacket.

The morning came sooner than Melody had expected, with the daylight pouring through the window as Dee gently patted the shoulder of the sleepy bride to be. The Carolina native could smell the aroma of fresh coffee and what she hoped were cinnamon buns. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and glanced at the alarm clock, before actually registering that it was her wedding day.

"I'm getting married today!" the blonde exclaimed, her hazel eyes wide.

"Just figured that out?" Dee chuckled, walking out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Melody followed her, almost bursting with excitement, especially when she saw that she had in fact smelled the enticing aroma of cinnamon buns. The Knockout's champion took a seat on one of the stools as Dee poured her a fresh cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Dixie entered the room nursing a cup of coffee of her own, dressed in an oriental style robe and wearing no make up.

"Good morning! Are you excited?" the older woman asked the bride to be.

"Yes, but really nervous too." Melody nodded her head.

"Perfectly normal." Dixie assured her.

"And it's important to have a good breakfast." Dee added, sliding a plate of toast across the counter towards the coffee and cinnamon buns that were already there.

Patrick was also wide-awake and nervous about his wedding. Although he loved Melody dearly and wanted nothing more than to marry her, the Gun had the worst case of butterflies in his stomach that he had ever experienced. Josh took his best man duties seriously, making sure that his friend had breakfast and looked his best for what was supposed to be the biggest day of his life.

"I can't tie my tie! My hands are too clammy!" the groom to be fretted.

"Relax, I'll do it." Josh told him.

"So do I look alright?" the younger man asked once his friend had fixed his tie.

"You look very smart." The older of the Guns nodded, giving a proud smile.

Patrick turned to see himself in the mirror. He wore a dark grey suit jacket and pants, with a black button down shirt and a metallic silver tie. His black shoes were ready polished and he wore a blood red rose clipped to his left lapel. The man's brunette and blonde hair was neatly slicked back to complete his look. Josh matched the look, apart from the fact that he had a purple rose on his lapel, and that his hair was gelled, but not slicked back.

"Not long now." The older Detroit native sighed.

"Thanks, I wasn't nervous enough already!" Patrick chuckled nervously.

"You'll be fine. And when you cry I'll get my $20." Josh winked.

"You'll cry first." His friend replied, sure that the $20 was going to be in his pocket by the end of the day.

Back at Dixie's place, Shannon had arrived. With their father deceased, he was to do the honours of walking his sister down the aisle. The tattooed man had made an effort, dressed in a smart suit and with his streaked hair slicked back. Dee thought that he looked very handsome, although she could have been biased.

"She's nervous." Dee told him when he enquired as to how Melody was.

"The nerves will pass." Shannon shrugged, admiring the pregnant Texan in her dress.

"Are you going to be emotional then, walking her down the aisle?" Dee asked him.

"I think I'll be ok. You look beautiful." The tattooed man smiled at her.

"Thank you. Although hopefully not as beautiful as the bride. I can't upstage her on her big day!" Dee reminded him.

"Are you guys ready to see the bride?" Dixie asked as she poked her head around the bedroom door.

The older woman had already dressed in a turquoise dress and shawl with her brunette hair styled into an up do. She had been helping Melody get into her dress for the past half hour. Shannon and Dee looked on as the brunette held open the door and Melody walked out in her dress. Her blonde hair curled beautifully and her make up looking flawless.

"How do I look?" the blonde sighed.

"Stunning. Now let's get you married!" Shannon grinned at his sister.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


End file.
